Iliad
by Marvel123
Summary: Rose comes back to the Doctor, except she's going by Marion Prentice. And she has a fob watch… First attempt at Doctor Who, will probably be from Human Nature to End of Time. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Crossing Over

***taps microphone* Is this thing on? Hi guys! It's me, Marvel123, occasional Master of the Universe. How is everyone today? So, I've actually had this fix written for a while, (I've written to chapter eleven) but I just couldn't post it. But today I decided "no more!" And here it is, the prologue! Sorry about the shortness.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. You can trust me on this. **

_"Pete Tyler, on account of harbouring an extraterrestrial without clear authorization, and for breaking several other Torchwood regulations, you are hereby removed from your position as head. You will give up the alien life form or be punished furthermore in accordance to your wrong."_

She looked up at the chamaeleon arch, still not sure about whether or not it would work without a TARDIS. If she had had a choice in the matter, she wouldn't have made it at all. She was still so new to this whole 'Time Lord' thing; she wasn't even sure if she was one or not. But she had to focus! She had looked through that crack between universes, locked on to exactly where the Doctor was, and had seen them.

_"No mum, you have to go! You're not safe with me anymore. You might get hurt!"_

The Family. They would have feasted on her had she just blundered in there all of a sudden, fresh out of Pete's World. But then, her brain had provided a solution. A chamaeleon arch. Thank God she'd asked the Doctor about when she'd found it. Thank god she'd kept the fob watch.

_"Please Miss Tyler, I am not an idiot. Now, where are the rest of your kind, and how did you manage to get to earth undetected? Don't make me ask you again. You know we have ways of making you answer."_

She looked down at the dimension cannon as she attached the arch to her head, and the watch to the arch. She had programmed it to send her across as soon as the transformation to human was complete, but there were still so many things that could go wrong. Once again, she was filled with uneasiness. What if she ended up stuck in the void? Or in a completely different dimension?

_"Rose, I know, you've been here far to long, been tricked far to many times, but honestly, we're here to save you._"

She steeled herself. No. She had to do this. If not to get back to the Doctor, then at least to keep her family safe from Torchwood. They had found a device that locked on to her rather... unique energy signature, and were using it to hunt her down. Her family had run ahead, to Scotland, and she had stayed here, with the dimensional crack, in this old warehouse in Cardiff. Bloody Cardiff! Why did everything have to happen here?

_"I love you Rose."_

She moved to stand, clear on top of the crack, and activated the arch. White hot pain, crackled through her whole body, and she screamed in agony as her entire genetic makeup changed, again. She had just enough consciousness remaining when the process ended to see the special ops. team burst in, guns blazing, the she felt herself being pulled to the other dimension and she blacked out.

**Soooo… what did y'all think? I get that it's short, but my chapters usually are, plus it's a prologue. And if any of you didn't pick up on it, this chapter featured Rose, and the setting for next chapter will be in Human Nature, or rather one month before Human Nature. **

**R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**V: "Protection from arrows"**

**Belkar: "Where the Hell have you been?"**

**V: "Yes, sadly."**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Hi again! Wow, I wasn't expecting that! Would you believe that four review for chapter one is the most reviews I've had for a first chapter? You probably do, but that's irrelevant. Anyways I'm actually updating this while I sit in math, probably shouldn't, but whatever. Also, I apologize for my non-Britishness. I'm Canadian. **

**HPcra-z: Yes, yes she is. And thank you! **

**HeartZammieForever: Thank you so much! It's always great to see how much people like my writing. **

**TimeLadyHope: Yes, I quite agree. **

**Angel Girl(Guest): Thank you!**

**I secretly own Doctor Who and have been using it to brainwash the masses into my puppets. I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" The voice penetrated the darkness that she was consumed in, pulling her up, into the realm of the woken. Her hazel eyes, dotted with flecks of gold, fluttered open.

"Wha-where am I?" she mumbled out, squinting against the bright light that was behind the man that had woken her.

"Why, you're in my field! Just outside of Farringham!" The portly man responded, helping her to her feet.

"Who are you?" She questioned, brushing her honey-coloured hair out of her face.

"You can call me Mr. Clark, if it pleases you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? And how did you get in my field?" The man was now staring at her, scrutinizing her.

"Marion Prentice." She searched deep into the recesses of her mind as to how she could have gotten there, and was distraught to realize that she couldn't remember anything, besides her name. "I-I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea how I got here, or even who I am!"

"Well then, I'd best get you to the school. It's got the best thing we have to a doctor here and- Miss! Are you alright?" Mr. Clark's frantic shouting was drowned out as the world faded into black, and she collapsed against him.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

_"Run."_

_"You're not human Cassandra! You're just skin, lipstick and skin!"_

_"What could have happened to you that's so bad, you can't even tell me about it?"_

_"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"_

_"I call him Max"_

_"You're just another stupid ape!"_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"Bad Wolf... I've heard that before..."_

_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself."_

(-)

"Miss Prentice! Can you hear me? Miss Prentice!"

(-)

_"There is something of The Wolf in you girl. Something that burns like the sun."_

_"They just stole her face, left her in the street!"_

_"That's impossible..."_

(-)

"Please, wake up!"

(-)

_"ROSE!"_

(-)

Her eyes snapped open, flashing gold for the briefest millisecond, before returning to hazel. Where was she? Definitely not the field, that much was obvious. She was in a bed somewhere, and there was a woman, trying to get her attention.

"Miss Prentice?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, but where am I?"

"You are at the Farringham school for boys, Miss Prentice, and I would like to know how you got in that field. You have no idea at all?"

"No ma'am I'm sorry but I have no idea. In fact, I have no memory at all, just m'name." She looked down at herself. What was she _wearing_? One did not wear such things in 1913. Oh. Good. She knew what year it was. Because _that_ was what was important.

"Miss Prentice!" Her head snapped back up. The nurse, Marion figured she was a nurse, looked as though she had been trying to get her attention for quite some time. "Are you quite alright?"

"Y-yes, quite sorry. I really do have no idea how I got in that field at all."

"Do you have any family that you can remember? Anyone that would be looking for you?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry." Suddenly, it was all to much for her and she burst into tears, sons wracking her body. "I'm s-sorry! I-I just d-don't know anything about myself or-or anything else!"

"There there, it's alright. Let's get you a cup of tea, change you out of those dreadful clothes, and talk to the headmaster about what your position should be here until your family locates you," the nurse said, rubbing her back. "Martha!"

"Yes ma'am?" The doors opened, and a pretty black maid entered. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you please get Miss Prentice a cup of tea and a dress to change into?"

"Of course ma'am. I'll be right back." The maid left, but not before giving her a long look.

"I simply cannot thank you enough," she looked up at the nurse, "can you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Matron Redfern, Miss Prentice."

"Thank you, very much Matron Redfern. You do not mind my forwardness, do you?"

"Not at all-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door, "come in!" The maid, Martha, entered with a tray, and what looked like a bundle of clothes. "Ah, thank you Martha. Would you please take Miss Prentice to the room that has been offered for her, and then escort her to the headmaster's office?"

The maid bobbed her head, "of course ma'am. Come along," she held out a hand and helped Marion up, before leading her out the door. Marion stopped only to send the nurse a thankful look before heading out the door.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Marion looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an ankle-length skirt, made out of a deep blue wool, and an ivory blouse on top. With shaking hands, she affixed the fob watch that she had found in her pocket to the front pocket of her blouse and then tucked it away.

"Martha!" She called, "can you please take me to the headmaster now?" The maid entered.

"Of course ma'am. If you'd just follow me," she went to the door and held it open.

As Marion left the room, not quite looking where she was going, she had the unfortunate luck to crash into someone, not knocking him over, but toppling the stack of books he held.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Let me help you!" She said to the man-who was already picking up the books-and she crouched down.

"Oh, no need, no need. Clumsy old m-" he cut off as he looked up at her, her own breath catching in her throat at the sight of the man that for a moment she was sure she had seen somewhere before.

"Do I know you?" They said, at the same time. She looked down and blushed, "you know what? I must be wrong."

"Ah, yes," said the man, picking up the rest of the books. "I hope to see you again some time, Miss…"

"Prentice," she replied, looking at him steadily. "Marion Prentice. And you would be?"

"Oh!" The man looked quite flustered, "Smith. John Smith."

"Well Mr. Smith, I hope to see you as well. Have a nice day," she smiled, and continued on her way to the office, not noticing the maid's distraught look.

**Yeeeeeah… I'm not really sure about that one. I keep having to remember that Rose isn't actually Rose, and then I have to remember that she might have a similar personality to Rose, but none of the memories. Anyways, tell me watch think and remember to R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Elan: "What, do you have a bunny you need to punch in front of me or something?"**

**Tarquin: "No, I'm talking about your dismal combat performance back in the pyramid.**

**-Though make a note about the bunny thing for next time, that's good stuff."**


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Hi guys! How's it going? I, for one am extremely excited, but that's once again, irrelevant. Sooo, this chapter is long. Much longer than my usual chapters, really, but if it wasn't long, it would only be 555 words. So, I jammed together chapters two and three, and combined they have 2271 words, a bit of an improvement.**

**TimeLadyHope: Thank you so much! Here's more!**

**HPcra-z: I love John Smith too. But you're _really_ gonna hate me at the end of this arc.**

**HeartZammieForever: Thank you so much! Seriously you're too kind! Yeah, there is a bit of a conundrum, but it will, eventually, be resolved. You're probably gonna hate me at the end if this arc too. **

**Musical Ducky(guest): First off, awesome name! I love ducks, especially musical ones. Anyways, thank you! And no, John Smith's stair tumble is _next _chapter. **

**Zarelyn: It's okay! Any review is a good review. And for some reason my phone wants to autocorrect you're pen name into the word dateline. Go figure! And thank you! Yeah, Martha's suspicious, and we all know how _that'll_ turn out!**

**NightShadeMoon: Hello! Thank you so much! I agree! Without stories the world would suck. Period. **

**I totally own Doctor Who! I was the one who trapped Rose, and that's why I'm bringing her back. **

"Miss Prentice, what can we do with you?" The headmaster looked at her pityingly, and she quickly averted her gaze.

"I don't know sir. I really don't. Perhaps… is there anyway I could maybe work here temporarily until my family locates me?" With this, she looked up at him once again, her eyes beseeching him to agree.

"Well… there is an open position for librarian, if you would wish to do that," he scrutinized her for a second more.

"Thank you sir, I think I would," she tentatively smiled.

"Very well, you can start tomorrow. I will have Mary escort you to the library in the morning. Mary!" The maid from before, who Marion was fairly sure was named Martha walked in, "please escort Miss Prentice back to her room."

"If you'd just follow me ma'am," the maid walked out the door, Marion following close behind.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

John Smith was thinking. He was _sure_ he had seen that woman, Marion Prentice, somewhere before. But where? It wasn't her hair, or her clothes, but her face. It just looked so familiar. And he had gone and been a complete idiot.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Mr. Smith?" Oh. Speak of the devil.

"Come in!" The door opened and she entered. Honey coloured hair, up in a bun, hazel eyes with littles flecks of gold, that face… No. Focus John. "Ah, Miss Prentice! What can I help you with?"

"Well Mr. Smith, I have recently been appointed to librarian, and I thought I'd see if I could get some books back from the person who-if this morning is any indication-has most of the collection." He could hear the teasing in her voice, as she looked at him, grinning ever so slightly, her tongue between her teeth.

"Uhm-I-I I'll see what I can do, Miss Prentice, if you'd just come over here," he gestured to his desk, which was piled with books.

"Well, now I know where they all went!" She laughed, looking at the books, "what do you read?"

"Oh, lots of scientific books, history, Shakespeare, Dickens-"

"Oh I absolutely _adore_ Dickens!" She burst out, her eyes shining, not noticing the him staring at her in bemusement. "Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my mouth run off like that."

"No, no, it's fine! How about we take the Dickens and Shakespeare down now, and I'll bring the rest in the morning?" He queried, turning away and grabbing a stack of books. "Shall we go?"

"Mr. Smith, I believe we shall," she smiled, and the two made their way to the library.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha was worried. She wasn't blind, she'd seen the way that the Doctor-no, he was John Smith now-had looked at Miss Prentice, Marion, whatever.

And he had no reason not to look at her that way. She was extremely pretty, and that was saying something for a time period without makeup, hair dye, or plastic surgery. It was just… there was something off about her. Something that reminded her a little of how John was, like she'd left the lights on in her flat, or something.

She had just popped out of nowhere, and been offered a job. Who did that? Well… the Doctor did, but he had a TARDIS. There was… there was just… something about Marion. Marion the Librarian.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

_The Doctor and Martha ran back into the TARDIS._

_"Get down!" He shouted, stumbling just inside the door, narrowly avoiding a green beam of light. He looked up at Martha, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did they see you?" He asked frantically._

_"I don't know!" She sounded just as distressed._

_"But did they see you?" The Doctor shouted, looking her straight in the eye just barely hiding a trace of fear._

_"I was to busy running," she managed to get out. He could tell she was scared, but even more so because of how he was acting._

_"Martha, it's important," the Doctor said, almost condescendingly. "Did they see your face?"_

_"No," she responded firmly, "they couldn't have."_

_That seemed to satisfy the Doctor, and he jumped away, dancing around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Off we go!"_

_Suddenly, one of the monitors started making a shrill beeping sound. "Ah! They're following us!" The Doctor moaned, rushing over and peering at the screen._

_Martha looked at him fearfully. "How can they do that? You've got a time machine," she pointed out._

_"Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, all across the Universe. They're never going to stop. Unless…" he ran a hand through his hair, "I'll have to do it." He looked at his companion. "Martha, you trust me, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do," she responded, sounding perplexed at the question._

_"'Cause it all depends on you," he said, ducking under the console, fumbling around for something._

_"What does? What am I supposed to do?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking, revealing the stress she was under._

_The Doctor pulled out a battered silver fob watch. "Take this watch because my life depends on it." He looked her straight in the eye again. "This watch Martha, this watch is-"_

John Smith slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a few seconds. He looked around for a few more, and then with a muffled grunt, sat up. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out, blinking the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

His maid, Martha, walked in with a tray of food, then immediately averted her gaze. "Pardon me sir, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-"

"No, it's alright, it's alright, put it down," he mumbled, voice still rough from sleep, as he pulled on his dressing gown.

"I was… sorry, sorry," he said as she placed down the tray. "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams," he said, in his quiet voice.

"What about sir?" Martha asked, opening the blinds.

"I dream I'm this adventurer, this daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor' I'm called." He turned to look at her, "and last night, I dreamt that you were there, as my companion."

"A teacher and a housemaid, sir?" Martha softly smiled, her voice tinged with disbelief. "That's impossible."

John smiled, almost wistfully. "I'm from another world, you know."

Martha looked down for a moment, sadness crossing her features. "Well then, it can't be true. 'Cause there's no such thing."

John walked over to the fireplace, where an old silver watch lay on the mantle. "This thing, the watch," he picked it up for a second, weighing it in his hand, about to say something. He shook his head and put it back. "It's funny how dreams slip away."

He looked back at his maid. "But I do remember one thing," he said faintly. "It all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord, two-thousand-and-seven."

Martha held out the paper. "Well, I can prove that wrong for you sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November ten, nineteen-thirteen. And you're completely human sir." Then with a tinge of despair, "as human as they come."

"Mhmm!" He looked up at Martha and smiled. "That's me, completely human."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

_She ran into the TARDIS, the doors closing behind her. The Doctor looked at her, his blue eyes bright. "Right then Rose Tyler, you tell me. When do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?" He tossed up a ball and then caught it. "It's your choice. What's it gonna be?"_

_"Uhm-forwards," she spit out, shaking her head ever so slightly._

_He placed the ball on one of the consoles glowing panels, then went to another and flipped a switch. "How far?"_

_"One hundred years," she stated, still not quite believing it._

_The Doctor spun a wheel on the console, stopped it, yanked a lever, turned a dial-making a big show out of the whole thing-and the TARDIS took off, making that wonderful wheezing, and shaking quite a bit._

_"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century," he said, once the shaking stopped._

_She looked at him in disbelief. "You're kiddin'"_

_"That's a bit boring though," he looked at her and grinned. "Do you wanna go further?"_

_She grinned. "Fine by me."_

_He spun the wheel again, pulled a slide up and down-really making it into quite the show-and turned the dial again. The TARDIS took off again, the shaking slightly more violent._

_"Ten thousand years in your future." He said, "Step outside, it's the year twelve-thousand-and-five, the New Roman Empire."_

_She snorted, "you think you're so impressive."_

_"I am so impressive!" He protested, looking slightly miffed._

_"You wish!" She teased._

_"Alright then," he pointed at her. "I know exactly when to go." Once again, he spun the wheel, faster and faster, pulled a lever, and as the TARDIS started wheezing, pumped another lever. The shaking this time was even bumpier._

_When it finally stopped, she looked at the Doctor. "Where are we?" He simply gestured to the doors. "What's out there?" More gesturing._

_She stepped out onto what appeared to be a normal-if not somewhat futuristic-observation deck. Then she looked out the window. There was the earth, a massive sphere silhouetted by an even more massive red sun._

_"You lot," the Doctor's voice rang out. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive." He looked at he quickly, then back at the earth. "This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day-hold on." He looked at his watch, then up again, as the sun flared, getting bigger. "This is the day the sun expands." He looked at her again, briefly meeting her eyes. "Welcome to the end of the world."  
><em>

Marion Prentice blinked open her eyes, squinting at the light. She sat up and slowly got out of the bed, rubbing her eyes. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

Her maid, Jenny came in, carrying her breakfast. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Jenny, how many times have I told you? Just call me Miss Prentice "

"Alright Miss. Have a good morning." Jenny left, a bemused smile on her face.

Marion rubbed her eyes. The memories of dream she had had were already fading. The only thing she could remember was a great red sun, silhouetting a giant sphere that was the earth.

She pulled on her dress, and then a grey woollen sweater on top. The dress she was wearing was by far her favorite. It was blue, but not a blue she'd seen before. It reminded her of… something. She just couldn't remember what.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha was scrubbing the floor with Jenny, trying to ignore the aching in her hands. If the Doctor thought that she was going to keep this up when he was back, he was sorely mistaken.

Speak of the devil, John Smith walked by, head in the clouds as usual. Martha looked up and smiled. "Good morning, sir."

"Oh, good morning Martha." He replied, going up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds that one. Don't know why you're sweet on 'im" Jenny's voice rang out. "'Sides, I heard he fancies the librarian."

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being, you know," she gestured to her face.

"A Londoner?" Jenny smiled.

"Exactly," she grinned. "Good old London Town!" She looked up, her face falling as she saw the two seniors.

"Now then, you two," Baines, the boy who reminded Martha of a young Tom Riddle, began. "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone in it."

Jenny ducked her head. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

The other boy, Hutchinson, right prick he was, shifted his attention to Martha. "You there, what's your name again?"

She looked up in apprehension. "Martha, sir. Martha Jones."

He smirked. "Tell me then, Jones, with hands like that, how can you tell if anything's clean?" He started laughing.

"Excuse me?" A voice rang out, sharp with anger. The boys heads whipped around, staring. There she stood, the librarian, hand on her hip, eyes blazing with anger. "You think you can just talk to anyone that way? I'd like to see you even try to do the work they do."

"But-but ma'am!" Baines stuttered out.

"No! I'll not have you talking to anyone that way! You'll have two hours library duty for aggravating staff. Now move!" The two scurried off.

"Are you two alright?" Miss Prentice asked, concern etched on her face.

"Fine ma'am. Just think though. In a few years, those boys might be running the country."

"I dunno," there was a distant look in Miss Prentice's eyes. "Nineteen-thirteen. They might not."

"Excuse me ma'am?" Martha asked, shocked. How could she know about that?

"Oh, nothing Martha, just a dream." She shook her head. "Have a lovely day you two!" She smiled and headed up the stairs.

**Ohh… what's going on? Yeah, originally this was one very short chapter and one very long chapter, so I hope I blended them well. Now, as I have places to go, and Imagine Dragons to see, I'll just say R&R and have a great day!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Tarquin: "Hrmph. This was supposed to be a tragic execution scene, not a climactic battle. I think I'm just making Greenhilt look badass."**


	4. Chapter 3: Falling

**Ohhh… shit. Not gonna lie, I feel like crap. I went to a concert last night, (Imagine Dragons, it was fantastic!) and I'm exhausted. Buuuuuuuuut it was awesome, and now I'm a concert junkie. As I've already written to chapter thirteen, I can update daily, but I don't have a specific updating schedule, and it'll be sporadic at best. **

**RogueSyrene: Thank you! I'm glad I'm getting Rose okay, that was one of the things I was worried about. **

**Shnockleflork(Guest): Thank you so much!**

**JonNebula: Thanks a ton! I'm glad you like it!**

**TimeLadyHope: Well, thanks! I kid you not, I read that and got the stupidest grin on my face. **

**HPcra-z: 1) Thanks, I try! 2) No, not Jenny the Doctor's daughter, *sigh*, but Jenny the maid from the actual episode. 3) An arc is sort of like a story within a story. Like a bunch of chapters related to the same thing. Like an episode, if that makes any sense at all. 4) I knooooooooww!**

**HeartZammieForever: "*coughs* Tessie, you don't know what I've dooone… *slowly dies*" sorry, a little Infernal Devices quote was needed for the moment. Thanks! Yeah, the dance is next chapter (I think.) yaaaaaaaaay!**

**JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar: Thanks a ton! I'm glad you like it!**

**I don't own Doctor Who! I do, how****ever, own a guitar a lava lamp, and an iPhone. **

John Smith was trying very hard to keep from toppling over. He was carrying a large stack of books, and was planning on returning them to the library. Not just to see Marion-Miss Prentice-although they had grown close. The kind librarian always put a smile on his face.

And there she was. Coming up the stairs, a huge grin on he face at seeing him. "Good morning, Mr. Smith." He couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, that caused the bit of imbalance needed to topple the pile, and a couple of books fell to the floor.

"Ah, there we go," he bent down to pick them up, still holding his stack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you," she said, crouching down.

"No, no. I've got it, no." He insisted, "er, how best to retrieve?" He queried, finally noting the stack of books in his arms. "I-if you could take these," he held out the stack to Marion-Miss Prentice-and she took them from him.

"Good," she said, as he picked up the books.

"Um-so! How are you?" He asked, slightly flustered.

"I'm quite well, thank you," she replied. "Although I appear to be holding your books." The was no mistaking the humour in her voice.

"Sorry, sorry. Just let me…" he reached for the books.

"No," she said. "Why don't I take half?"

"Ah," he said. "Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour." He grabbed half the stack.

She smiled, "we make quite a team."

"Don't we just." He smiled back.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds until the librarian cleared her throat. "So, these books! Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes. To the library in fact." He smiled at her, and they continued along.

"I must say Miss Prentice, I am rather impressed with how you organized the library." John said, as thy neared top of a flight of stairs.

"Please Mr. Smith. I've known you for all of a month, and if it's just the two of us, I'd much rather you call me Marion." She looked up at him hopefully.

"M-Marion?" He stuttered out.

"That's my name." She affirmed.

"Well of course it is," he said, matter-of-factly.

"And it's John, isn't it?" Her voice was full of hope.

"Yes, yes it is, yes." He nodded rapidly.

She looked over at the notice board. "Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. Do you think you'll go?"

"I'll admit …Marion, I hadn't thought about it."

"Oh," she looked down. "I don't know the last time I went to a dance, only no ones asked me."

John started backing away. "Well, I'd imagine that you'd be, er, I mean I'd never thought you'd be one for… I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I-I probably won't, but even if I did, then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to-"

"The stairs." Marion cut off his ramble.

"What about the stairs?"

"John, they're right behind you." And down he fell, in a flurry of books.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

John was sitting now, in his room, with Marion, while Matron Redfern tended to his head. He kept twitching his head, and it was irking the Matron.

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss." She said sharply.

"But it hurts…" he whined.

"Well, it may hurt, but you look fine," she left, shutting the door behind her.

Suddenly, Martha burst in, slamming the door shut. "Is he alright?"

Marion looked up, "yes Martha, he's fine. But it's hardly good form to enter without knocking."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she went, knocked on the door then came back over. "But is he alright?"

"Yes Martha, the Matron checked him over." Rose smiled at John.

"I was just telling Marion, Miss Prentice, about my dreams." He smiled at Marion. "They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding," he said, bemused.

"Hiding?" She asked, "in what way?"

"They're almost every night." He sniffed, "this is going to sound silly."

"No, John, tell me." She insisted.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." He admitted, looking down.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. If you don't mind." She smiled shyly, and reached for the stethoscope the Matron had left behind, and placed it on his chest. She listened for a couple of seconds. "Just one heart, singular."

"I-I have, um-I have written some of these dreams in the form of fiction." He stuttered out. "Not that it would be of any interest."

"Oh I'd be very interested." Said Marion.

John stood up, "well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before." He retrieved the book and sat back down, handing it to Marion.

She opened it. "A journal of impossible things," she mused, flipping through the pages. "Just look at these creatures. Such imagination." She smiled at him.

"Yes, it's become quite a hobby," he admitted.

"And quite an eye for the ladies as well." She had flipped to a page with a drawing of a woman who quite resembled Marion herself-although John took no notice.

"Oh no, no. She's just an invention. This character, Rose I call her. Rose. Seems to disappear later on." He looked over her shoulder as Marion flipped to the next page. "Ah, that's the box. The blue box. Always there. Like a, like a magic carpet. The funny little box that transports me to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?" She asked, flipping through more pages.

"Mm. You know, I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were real." He admitted.

She smiled. "If only." She got up, "I must return to the library. But I hope to see you soon, John."

"I hope to see you as well, Marion." He smiled back, as the door closed.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Oh, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?" Martha said as she came out of the pub, carrying a tray with two drinks on it, then sitting at the table with Jenny.

"Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away. " Said Jenny, shaking her head, smiling in bemusement at her friends antics.

"But don't you just want to scream sometimes," Martha argued. "Having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?

"I don't know." Jenny admitted. "Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are." She declared, "thank God I'm not staying.

"You keep saying that," Jenny protested. "What does that even mean?"

"Just you wait." She said, "One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it."

"Where are you going to go?" Jenny asked in rapture.

"Anywhere." She admitted, pointing at the sky "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

"You don't half say mad things." Jenny smiled with teasing in her voice.

"That's where I'm going," Martha said in rapture. "Into the sky, all the way out." She gazed up at the stars once again.

Suddenly, there was a bright green streak of light across the sky. "Did you see that?!" Martha exclaimed, staring at the sky in fear.

"See what?" Asked Jenny, confused.

"Did you see it though, that green light?" She queried, "up in the the sky, just for a second!"

"Martha, there's nothing there!" Jenny insisted, shaking her head.

Miss Prentice then appeared, running towards the pub. "Matron!" Exclaimed Martha, "are you alright?"

"Did you see that?" The librarian asked. "There was a light in the woods!"

"Anything wrong ladies?" The Doctor-no, Martha admonished herself-John walked up to them. "Far to cold to be standing around in the dark, eh?"

"There, there!" Marion pointed at the sky, "that light!"

"Oh," exclaimed Jenny. "That's beautiful."

"All gone," said John. "Commenly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the the ground, that's all."

"But," Marion protested. "It came down in the woods!"

"No, no, no, no." Said John firmly. "They always look close. But really, they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?" He held out his arm, which Marion took gratefully.

"No, we're fine." Said Martha.

"Then I shall bid you good night." Said John, and he and Miss Prentice left for the school.

Martha looked over at Jenny. "Do you wanna go check it out?" She asked excitedly.

"O-okay," said Jenny, nodding her head. The two headed out to the woods.

**Yes! Chapter done! Yay! Have a fantastic life! BadWolf! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! Bring bananas to party's! Random DW quotes! Tell me what you thought! **

**R&R! Which can include:**

**-Questions**

**-Comments**

**-Concerns**

**-Complaints**

**-Queries**

**-Qualms**

**-And so much more!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Shojo: "Hmmm. Yes, I concur, Mr. Scruffy, bringing the perpetrators to justice _is _more important than keeping the secret… Very well, Miss Celia, in the interest of giving your clients a fair trial, I shall reveal to you the Secret Forbidden Laws of the Sapphire Guard."**

**Celia (temporary paraemental): "Really? Darn, I was kinda hoping for a mistrial, not a whole bunch of background exposition…"**

**Shojo: "It all began at the dawn of time…"**

**Elan: "Dun Dun DUN!"**

**Roy: "Elan!"**


	5. Chapter 4: The Question

**HAPPY SINGLES-AWARENESS DAY! I'll be thinking of you all as I eat my Valentines chocolate, cry, and bitch at the Universe. Who's with me?**

**RogueSyrene: Thanks! Yeah, those stories really irk me sometimes. Yes, John did give her the journal to read, and we don't really see Martha's reaction because she's already mindof used to all the Rose stuff. **

**TimeLadyHope: I'm guessing that means you like it?**

**jenn008: I hope this is soon enough! And I'm not sure, because the Matron was there last chapter. She just left quickly. **

**JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar: Thanks! Yeah, the Matron kind of irks me. I mean she's okay in the actual episode, because we know the Doctors never gonna fall for Martha (Sorry Martha). But I hate the parts of stories like this where she tries to but in. **

**HeartZammieForever: If I could've, I would've. But we have to remember. Marion IS NOT Rose. Her personality is LIKE Rose's but she has none of the memories. Rose is still in the Fob watch, and Marion makes her own descisions. For the title, yeah I was in a Greek mood. I figured it worked. Trust me, if I don't get lynched for what I'm gonna do, I'd be surprised. **

**My Heart belongs to Doctor Who! But Doctor Who does not belong to my heart.**

Martha cycled down the dirt path, through the woods. She couldn't believe that there had been nothing last night. Nothing at all. Just an empty field. And she had been so _sure_.

She pulled up to the shed, leaning her bike against the wall. Hurriedly, she pushed open the door. She had to make sure she wasn't caught. There it stood, the TARDIS, in all it's glory. Well, all it's powered down glory.

She pulled out her key, and unlocked the door. The control room was dimmed, a side effect of the power down. It was necessary, so that they, whoever were hunting the Doctor, would have a harder time finding him. Still though, it was sad to see her powered down.

"Hello." She smiled, "I'm talking to a machine." She knew that the Doctor had said that the TARDIS was alive, but she still found it hard to believe. Her gaze drifted over to the chamaelon arch, and she was lost in a memory.

_"Get down!"_

_"They're following us. They can follow us wherever we go. Across the universe."_

_He looked at her. "Martha, you trust me, don't you?" He had a wild look in his eyes._

_She nodded. "Yeah, of course I do!"_

_"Good," he declared, holding up a watch. "Because it all depends on you. Martha, this watch, this watch is me."_

_She nodded, again. "Right, okay. Got it. Got it." She froze. "Wait, no! Completely lost!"_

_"Those creatures are hunters," he explained. "They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."_

_"And the good news is?" She asked exasperatedly._

_"They can smell me. But they haven't seen me, yet." He looked at her again. "And their life span'll be running out. So we hide. Wait for them to die."_

_"But they can track us down!" She protested._

_"Yes," the Doctor admitted. "That's why I've got to do it. Stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become a human" he looked up as a headset lowered from the ceiling. "All those times I've wondered…" he murmured, looking up at it._

_"What exactly is it?" She asked._

_"Oh!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "Chamaelon arch. Rewrites my whole biology. Literally changes every cell in my body. I've set it to human."_

_"Now," he said. "The TARDIS will take care of everything. Create a life story and integrate me. It can't do the same for you, so you'll have to improvise. But I should have enough residual awareness left to let you in." He began affixing the arch to his head._

_"But, Doctor," she protested. "If that's gonna rewrite every cell in your body, isn't that gonna hurt?"_

_The Doctor looked over at her as he finished putting it on, popping the fob watch into place. "Oh, oh yeah." He then proceeded to switch it on, and all she could do was watch in horror as he screamed in agony._

Martha shook her head, getting rid of the memory. She walked over to the console and turned on a screen. Slowly, fuzzily, the Doctor's image appeared.

The Doctor on screen tapped the camera. "This working? Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi-" he was cut off as she started fast forwarding.

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star." She protested to the screen "What am I supposed to do then?"

She reached the end of the recording "And twenty three," said the Doctor. "If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice. Oh, and thank you." He smiled, and the screen blacked out.

"I wish you'd come back." Martha admitted, closing her eyes.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

John Smith was sitting in his study, reading. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

A young boy, Timothy Latimer was his name, entered. "You told me to come and collect that book, sir," he said quietly.

"Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it?" He dug through his shelves. "And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir." Protested the boy.

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top." He looked at him. "You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book?" He dug through his shelves some more. "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir." Said Latimer, a little shakily.

"You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it." He pulled out the book. "Aha! Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?" The boy looked a little… pale.

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir." Latimer nodded his head.

"Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours." The boy nodded his head again, shakily. "You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?"

"No, sir Thank you, sir." Said the boy, and he turned and left, John not noticing the vanishment of his silver fob watch.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves. Activate the soldiers."

The headmaster was walking down a dirt road, on his way to the village. He started, as a bunch of scarecrows appeared. "What's this now? Boys? I demand you stop-" he was cut off as the scarecrows grabbed him and dragged him away.

Lucy Cartwright skipped down the lane, a smile on her face. "Hello!" She smiled as some scarecrows walked towards her. "What are you doing?-" she was dragged away. Her scream pierced the air.

Joan Redfern cycled down the path, the wind in her hair, enjoying one of the few free moments she had. She was stopped, suddenly, when a bunch of scarecrows blocked her path. "Who's that?" Her voice trembled. "What are you doing?" The scarecrows grabbed her. "Let me go!"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"I don't know," Marion admitted, as they walked through the village. "I just feel so uncomfortable around weapons and then I find myself as staff at a school that glorifies war." She shook her head. "Now, I know that I have no memory, but I cannot help but have a certain… aversion to weapons."

John looked at her. "Actually… I have been meaning-not to be rude-I-I mean-"

She smiled at him. "Well, spit it out!" She thought it was so sweet when he stuttered.

"What is it like?" He burst out, "having no memories?" He immediately looked down. "I-I mean, you don't have to answer, or-or-"

"John, it's fine." She looked off into the distance. "I dunno. I will sometimes look at something and remember it, not just the object, but a memory with the object in it. But… then it's gone. I mean, I still know things, but nothing about myself."

"In your journal," she changed the subject. "In one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

"That was just a dream!" He protested, shaking his head.

"All those images of mud and wire," she murmured. "You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well then, we can be thankful it's not true." He looked at her. "And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places." Suddenly, there was a spark in his eye. "In the most" She could see his mind working, at a thousand miles a minute. "Ordinary of, of deeds."

He grabbed a cricket ball from a young boy, and threw it at some scaffolding, which fell and hit a plank that sent a brick flying through the air, knocking down a milk jug, which landed right I'm front of a pram, stopping it just as a piano fell, right where it would have been.

"Lucky." He murmured.

"That was luck?" She asked, shocked.

"Miss Prentice," said John. "Marion, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest?"

"Well of course, you extraordinary man." Marion smiled, and the two headed back to the school.

**The dance is next chapter! Yes! Finally! It's about time! Have a nice day! R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Roy: "What about the dozens of civilians you killed to lure them here?"**

**Thog: "Actually, Thog hazy on that. Did Thog kill them off-panel?"**

**Roy: "'Hazy'? Bad news for you then. Bad guys not remembering their evil deeds is something of a pet peeve of mine."**

**Thog: "Really? Do you wash it, and groom it, and feed-"**

**Roy: "A PEEVE IS NOT A TYPE OF DOG!"**

**Thog: "Shucks."**


	6. Chapter 5: A kiss, and a dance

**Hello everyone! I'm half dead! Literally everyone in my family is sick, with me, my brother and my grandma being the worst today. BUT! That will not stop me from posting, hence this. And also, REVIEWS! They inspire me, and give me motivation to update. Without them, I may as well not write. Also, holy shit! 23 favs and 55 follows! Wow!**

**TimeLadyHope: Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**

**jenn008: You're welcome! I hope this is soon enough!**

**If I owned Doctor Who, then a WHOLE bunch of stuff that has happened never would have existed. *cough*Moffatisevil*cough***

Marion twirled around, holding the pale blue dress up against herself. "What do you think?" She asked John, looking at him.

"I think," he said walking over. "That I may just be the luckiest man at the dance." He met her eyes, and her breath caught.

"Oh, shut up!" She insisted, "I can't look that good. In fact," she pulled out his journal, flipping through the pages, until she came to one with a picture of her, and a picture of some odd creature. "I'd really think that that was me," she pointed at the creature.

"Now Marion," said John, "this," he pointed at the picture of her that he had drawn, "is definitely you."

"Well, you've made me far to beautiful," she insisted.

"Well that's how I see you," said John, matter-of-factly.

"Librarians aren't supposed to be beautiful," she insisted. "I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair?" She looked, deep in his eyes. "Is it fair that we stop?"

John sat down next to her. "That's not fair at all," he murmured, stroking her hair. And suddenly, they were kissing, and she felt as though her heart might beat out of her chest and-oh god, he was _kissing_ her! And-suddenly it was broken off.

"I-" stuttered John. "I've never-" and they were kissing again, and she was just so, so-

The door burst open, and they sprung apart as Martha ran in, out of breath.

"Martha," growled John. "What have I told you about entering unannounced!"

The maid just stared for a second, before sprinting out.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha slammed to door. "That wasn't on the list!" She said, almost crying.

She cycled back to the TARDIS, fast as she could, and ran inside, slamming that door as well. Hands shaking, she turned the recording on again.

"Four. You. Don't let me abandon you." Said the on-screen Doctor.

"That's no good." She muttered, flustered. "What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Thank you," finished the Doctor, and the screen blinked out.

"You had to, didn't you?" She burst out. "You had to go and fall in love with a human," she closed her eyes, "and it wasn't me."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

John was just about to leave, when Marion walked in, wearing her dress. "You look wonderful." He said.

"You'd best give me some warning. She smiled. "Can you actually dance?" The teasing was evident.

"I'm not certain." John mused, trying to recall.

"There's a surprise," she teased. "Is there anything you're certain about?"

"Yes. Yes." John took her hands.

Suddenly, Martha burst in, breathless. "They've found us," she gasped out, panting.

"This is ridiculous." Marion exclaimed.

"Martha," John growled, seething. "I've warned you."

"They've found us, and I've seen them." Martha ranted. "They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?" She started looking through the piles on the mantle.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. "Where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked John, perturbed.

"You had a watch." Martha ranted exasperatedly. "A fob watch. Right there." She pointed at an empty spot on the mantle.

"Did I?" He mused, "I don't remember."

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Marion stared at Martha disapprovingly.

"But we need it." Said Martha, her voice cracking. "Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got the Matron, and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story." Said John, condescension dripping from his voice.

"Oh you complete-This is not you!" Yelled Martha, "this is nineteen thirteen!"

"Good." He nodded. "This _is _nineteen thirteen."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this." Shaking her head, she raised her hand and slapped him, hard across the face.

"Martha!" Exclaimed Marion in horror.

"Wake up!" Yelled the maid that John had now affirmed was crazy. "You're coming back to the TARDIS with me."

"How dare, how dare you!" He sputtered. "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He shoved her out into the corridor.

"The nerve of it. The absolute cheek," he ranted to Marion. "You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?"

"The funny thing is," she murmured, "you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?"

He simply stared at her, still frazzled.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha strode into the dance hall, her eyes searching. Finally, she saw Marion sitting at a table, and she walked over.

Marion looked up. "Please, don't. Not again." There was annoyance in her voice, but also a sort of panic.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" She asked, looking in the librarian's eyes.

"Yes..." Marion slowly said.

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark." Martha explained.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Marion fearfully.

"Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice," she admitted. "And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

John arrived at the table. "Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." The exasperation in his voice was clear.

Martha pulled out the sonic screwdriver and waved it in John's face. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

"John, what is that silly thing?" The librarian asked frantically, "John?"

"You're not John Smith," she explained. "You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

"But, bu-" his protest was cut off as the headmaster strode in, followed by the Matron and Baines. They all carried themselves unnaturally, had an odd look in their eyes, and Martha knew that they had been taken over.

"There will be silence!" The headmaster thundered. "All of you!"

A horde of scarecrows entered, and everyone in the hall screamed. "I said, silence!" Yelled the headmaster.

"Headmaster," asked a teacher. "What's going on?"

The headmaster pulled out a gun, and the teacher was vaporized in a green beam of light, causing even more panic.

"Mister Smith?" She murmured, "everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence!" Baines shouted, and the guests finally quieted. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith."

"No, better than that." The little girl who Martha had noticed earlier, sitting by herself stood up, and Martha realized that she too was possessed. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form." Baines looked amused.

"Of course I'm human," sputtered the Doctor-she refused to call him John. "I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Matron, and you, Headmaster. What is going on? This is madness."

"Ooo, and a human brain, too," Baines smiled. "Simple, thick and dull."

"But he's no good like this," simpered the Matron.

"We need a Time Lord." The headmaster said.

"Easily done," Baines raised his gun. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Insisted John.

"Change back!" Baines demanded.

"I literally do not know-" the doctor was cut off as the Matron grabbed Martha and held a gun against her skull.

"Get off me!" She shouted, struggling to get out of the iron grip.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" The Matron teased. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" The Doctor shouted.

"Wait a minute." Said the Matron. "The maid was with Smith _and_ the Librarian. That woman, there."

"Then let's have you," said the headmaster. He grabbed Marion and put his gun to her head, even as the Librarian tried to escape.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human?" Asked Baines. "Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Librarian? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."

** Hooray for cliffhangers! I'm gonna go die now! But seriously, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! (Or I'll set the Weeping Angels on you!)**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Gannji: "So, no hard feelings on the whole kidnapping thing?"**

**Haley: "If anything happens to him, you'll make a very stylish handbag."**

**Gannji: "I'm going to choose to hear that as 'We cool'"**


	7. Chapter 6: Human Nature

**Hey guys! I'm in a good mood! OH MY GOD, ORDER OF THE STICK! That's the webcomic that I get my quotes from. (If anyone actually reads the quotes at the end of the chapter...?) Anyways, a whole bunch of stuff happened! Like, we're not really sure if the Snarl exists anymore, but there was this big, tentacle-y mass that came out of the rift when Laurin tried to scry in it. And now that Durkon's a vampire, he's also not Durkon. He's the evil high preist of Hel, and actual Durkon is trapped inside him! And I went to The Lego Movie, almost died of creativity, and listened to Leonard Cohen. (_There is a crack, a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in..._) And we're almost done the Family of Blood/Human Nature arc! Hooray! Then we go to Blink! Yes! And seven reviews for last chapter! Also yes!**

**RogueSyrene: It's okay! Thanks bunches!**

**TimeLadyHope: (As the Master(From Oliver Twist(Coincidentally, I'm reading it for a Lit. Circle))) 'More?!' Here you go!**

**NightShadeMoon: Dang it! You're going to hate me too! And thanks bunches!**

**HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire: Yup! Cliffhangers are evil! And I blame you for the angel statues in my front yard now.**

**jenn008: You're welcome! This is soon!**

**artsoccer: It's in her pocket. And [(SPOILER)at the end of season four(SPOILER)] Sorry!**

**HeartZammieForever; It's okay! Yeah, I'm having a weird time writing it, because it's Rose, but not, and Marion does stuff differently. And yes, soooooooooooooooon she will be Rose. And she doesn't die. You'll hate me much more than if I just killed her off. And the twist isn't necessarily bad... Okay, maybe it is.**

**Not owning Doctor Who is possibly the best part of my life! *Goes off and cries in a corner***

"Make your decision, Mister Smith," sneered the Matron, cocking her gun against Martha's temple.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Mused Baines.

All of a sudden, golden light flooded the room

_"Time Lord..."_

"It's him!" Exclaimed Baines.

Using the family's distraction as an advantage, Martha disarmed the Matron and released herself from the iron grip. "All right!" She shouted aiming the gun at Baines. "One more move and I shoot!"

"Oh, the maid is full of fire." Baines' voice held a sadistic sort of joy.

"And you can shut up!" Martha shot the ceiling, startling everyone.

"Careful, Son of Mine," the headmaster warned. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down." Baines mused, psychotically.

"Try it," Martha threatened. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Demanded the boy. "Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun's a good combination," she declared. "Do you want to risk it?" The family lowered their guns, and Marion ran back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, get everyone out." Said Martha, "There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith. I mean you."

"Do what she said," said Marion, obviously taking this better than the Doctor. "Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad," her voice shook. "That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you." The villagers ran out, screaming.

"Move yourself, boy." The Doctor nodded to the boy, Latimer his name was. "Back to the school, quickly."

"And you," demanded Martha, thoroughly annoyed with the Doctor. "Go on. Just shift."

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, seeming surprised at how Martha was acting.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?"

The Doctor and Marion fled the hall, and it was just Martha, pointing a gun at Baines. "Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one," Baines cooed.

"I should have taken her form." The Matron said, "much more fun. So much spirit."

Martha backed away as the family drew nearer. "What happened to the Matron? Is she gone?"

"She is consumed." The eyes of what used to be the Matron were cold. "Her body is mine."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming." The Matron smiled, coldly, as a scarecrow came behind Martha and grabbed her.

"Get the gun!" Shouted the boy, and Martha found herself disarmed. She sprinted out of the hall as fast as she could.

And almost crashed into the Doctor, still standing outside the hall with Marion. "Don't just stand there, move!" She shouted. "God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!"the three ran towards the school, making sure to stay in the woods.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

John Smith was downright terrified. First, Martha was acting insane, acting as though stories were real, and the the dance and-someone had /died/!

The three of them were hiding in a bush outside the school. They had seen the boys attempt to gun the scarecrows down, and then flee when they were overwhelmed.

Suddenly, the headmaster appeared, the scarecrows behind him dragging something… /no/. Not that. That blue box but… that had been a dream!

"Doctor! Doctor!" Called the headmaster, standing in front of the box. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor." Baines sneered. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now," called the Matron.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha whispered to him.

"Come out, Doctor. Come to us!" The Matron shouted.

"I've never seen it in my life!" He denied vehemently. Dreams certainly didn't count.

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asked.

"The TARDIS…" breathed Marion. Her eyes held a faraway look, and John-as well as Martha-stared at her in shock. She shook herself. "I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not. I'm John Smith." He declared, "that's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" He was begging now.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Marion soothed him.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked.

"But we need the Doctor." Martha declared.

"What am I, then?" He demanded. "Nothing. I'm just a story." He ran off, not reacting when Marion and Martha gave chase.

Marion ran past him. "This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide."

John shook his head. "We've got to keep going!" He protested.

"Just listen to me, John for once," she begged. "Now, follow me."

They ran, deep into the woods.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Marion led everyone to a darkened cottage in woods. "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, I've missed running that far."

Martha gave her a strange look, then stopped. "But who lives here?"

"If I'm right," she said. "No one." They entered the dark house, where a table was set for tea. "Hello?" She called. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?" Martha asked her.

"The Cartwrights," she answered. "That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." She touched the teapot. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas." The was a note of hysteria in her voice.

"I must go to them, before anyone else dies." John sounded even more terrified than she did.

"You can't," she said, desperate not to lose him. "Martha, there must be something we can do."

"Not without the watch." The maid was solemn.

"You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help?" Demanded John. "What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely." The maid said, almost sadly.

"And that's what you want me to become." John's eyes were flint.

There was a knock at the door. "What if it's them?" She was distraught.

The maid rolled her eyes. "I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." She walked over to the door and opened it. Timothy Latimer stood at the door, silver fob watch clenched in his hand.

"I brought you this." His voice was even, robotic. Martha took the watch from him and held it out to John.

"Hold it." She said.

"I won't." He sounded hysterical.

"Please," the maid begged. "Just hold it."

"It told me to find you," the small boy conceded. "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" She asked. "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor," the boy admitted, looking down.

"Why?" She breathed.

"Because I've seen him," said Latimer. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." Johns face was hard.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." The boy said, enraptured.

"I've still got this." She pulled out the blue book. "The journal."

"Those are just stories." John was looking at her now, his eyes showing betrayal.

"Now we know that's not true," she reprimanded. "Perhaps there's something in here."

There was a huge bang, and the cottage shook. "What the hell?" The maid sputtered. A little ways away, in the village, there were giant fireballs, falling to the earth.

"They're destroying the village!" She cried.

"The watch." John sounded almost as if he was in a trance.

"John, don't." She begged.

_"Closer..."_

"Can you hear it?" Latimer asked.

_"Closer..."_

"I think he's asleep," John murmured. "Waiting to awaken."

_"Tiny man... Bad Wolf."_

"Why did he speak to me?" The boy asked, in awe.

"Oh, low level telepathic field." Marion started, and stared at John. He sounded completely different, yet… somewhat familiar: "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-Is that how he talks?" He was himself again.

"That's him." Martha sounded excited. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along." John sounded betrayed. "And yet you watched while Marion and I-"

"I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?" He was hysterical now.

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me."

"People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." They were all shocked out of the reverie by another explosion.

"It's getting closer." Latimer had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!" John exclaimed, sounding thoroughly happy with that stupid plan.

"You can't do that!" Martha's voice was shaking.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him!"

"He'll never let you do it."

"If they get what they want, then, then-"

"Then it all ends in destruction." Marion's voice rang out, calm and steady, not shaking-never shaking. "I read to the end, and those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" The two left, and John collapsed into her, sobbing. She rubbed small circles on his back. "If I could do this instead of you," she murmured, "then I would. I'd hoped-but my hopes aren't important."

"He won't love you," John bit out.

"If he's not you, then I don't want him to," she said. "I had one love, and I lost him. I never thought, ever again. And then you were so-"

"And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought-"

"Let me see." She held the watch. "Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It says nothing to me." Then, John put his hand over hers, and-

_"Rose Tyler I-"_

_"No, no Miss Tyler, don't fight back now."_

_[]_

_Wedding bells._

_[]_

_"Let's try again, shall we?"_

_[]_

_She was holding a newborn child, John looking at her adoringly._

_[]_

_"Poor little wolf cub, separated from her pack."_

_[]_

_Their two children ran ahead of them, playing in the woods._

_The two of them, unimaginably old, holding hands, eyes closing for the last time._

"Did you see?" John sounded desperate.

"The Time Lord has such adventures, but he could never have a life like that." She mused.

"And yet I could." His voice was raw, angry, loving. Instead of questioning him, she leaned in and kissed him, one last time, telling him all that could not be said. It was her that broke it off, turning away, trying not to cry when she heard the watch click, and saw the golden light filling the air.

**WOAH! One chapter left in the arc! Group high five! Let's all do a good deed and review this fantastic story, huh?**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Hel: "Infection! She's mine!'**

**Thor: "From a splinter that she got bravely fighting an elm!'**

**Hel: "Trees are inanimate plants, you buffoon!"**

**Thor: "Bravery knows no limits!"**


	8. Chapter 7: Finally, we leave 1913

**Hello! I'm sorry this is a bit late, I'm having trouble with Blink, and I haven't been writing for a while. Oops. Anyways, Yes! This arc is _finally_ over! Thank whatever God may be above! I hope I don't get lynched for what's in here, but... a girl can hope. And I hope you accept my in-chapter explanation for it, if not, review/PM me and I'll try to explain. Also, SUGGESTIONS always help. But I might not always accept/use them. This is only my second/third story, and if you think something could be better/should happen, let me know!**

**Max Saturday burns toasters: Yes, yes she is. But she's in a fob watch.**

**HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NEXT CHAPTER! HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOOO! X3**

**jenn008: Soon-ish? And you are very welcome.**

**HeartZammieForever: It's in this chapter! Ummmmmmm yeah. That's gonna happen... And thank you bunches! You are so sweet!**

**TimeLadyHope: You're welcome! I will if I get the chance, thanks.**

**RogueSyrene: Thanks bunches! And no, the Doctor didn't notice. All the stuff in the vision that wasn't there in the original episode was only seen by Rose. The Doctor only saw what he sees in the episode. Just to clarify. And Marion. Don't kill me.**

**artsoccer: Ohhhhhh I know!**

**JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar: I know! Yes! Yeah, let's see how he reacts... eventually! Soon-ish!**

**Pink Lady410: IT'S A CLIFFIE! Ummmmmm no. Weeeeeellllll it depends on your definition of soon. I hope this is hurried enough.**

**I find it completely pointless to say this, BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T WRITE FANFICTION IF WE OWNED THIS SHIT but I don't own Doctor Who. Never have, never will.**

The Doctor went back to the cottage the next day, after dealing with the Family. Really, when he thought about it, he didn't regret what he had done, and that scared him. He entered the cottage, and saw Marion standing there, back to him. She had changed clothes, and now wore a TARDIS-blue wool skirt, and a white blouse.

"Is it done?" Her voice rang out, cutting off the silence.

"It's done." Really, there was nothing else to say.

"The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." She turned. "Oh! You look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness, but I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?"

"He's in here somewhere." He tapped his head.

"Like a story." Her voice was cold. "Could you change back?"

"Yes," he conceded.

"Will you?"

"No."

"I see. Well, then. He was braver that you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die." The Doctor would not lie, that hurt.

"Come with me." His voice burst out, almost against his will. He wasn't sure why, but she almost reminded him of… no. Bad thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" The librarian stammered.

"Travel with me."

"As what?" She looked at him, dead on.

"My companion," he tried to explain.

"But that's not fair. What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small." She looked down again, and he lost sight of her hazel eyes.

"No. We could start again. I'd like that. You and me. We could try, at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that, too." Why was he saying that? It was true, he was fond of her, maybe because she was so like-no.

"I…"

"Please," he begged, "come with me."

"Why?" Her voice was hollow. "John Smith is dead, and you look like him."

"But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes." He was actually desperate. "Look, you said it yourself, you have no memories, and I doubt the English countryside will do anything to bring them back. I can help you, maybe find your family. Because you certainly don't always act like you're from nineteen-thirteen. Please, Marion."

She finally looked up, and gave the smallest of nods. "Please forgive me for not quite being ready yet. I shall collect my things and meet you at the TARDIS." She left, the door swinging shut behind her, allowing the Doctor to release a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

She looked like Rose. Marion, she looked like Rose. He didn't even want to think of how much it hurt to look at her. Her hair and eyes were slightly different, but her _face_. She looked like Rose. But that wasn't _possible_. Rose was trapped forever, in a parallel world, all cracks sealed, happy. She wasn't Rose. But she looked like her.

And the way she _acted_. Her very personality _screamed_ Rose. But then she would do something so unlike Rose, that he knew it wasn't her. It wasn't possible. She wasn't Rose. But she acted like her.

And the way she made him _feel_. He had known her less than a day as himself, and he could tell she was special. Why else would he have asked her to come along? She had that special spark in her, not just a spark like his other companions though. She had a Rose Tyler spark. She wasn't Rose. But she felt like her.

And she couldn't be Rose. It wasn't possible. He wouldn't give himself that hope. Because if he was wrong… he wouldn't be able to bear it. He could tell that she was misplaced in time. The missing memories almost guaranteed it. He had no doubt that her mannerisms would change as well, changeing her personality. And her memories would probably come back as well. And she wouldn't be Rose. And it would break his heart.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha was waiting by the TARDIS, now changed back to her normal clothes. She watched as the Doctor straggled up the hill. "Right then," he said. "Molto bene."

"How was she?" Martha asked dedespondently.

"Oh! She said she'd come!" Martha tried to hide her disappointment at the joy in his voice.

"Er, I meant to say," she said, "back there, last night. I would have said anything to get you to change."

"Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah." The Doctor nodded rapidly, his voice showing discomfort.

"I mean," she said, "I wasn't really-"

"Oh, no, no."

"Good."

"Fine."

"So here we are then," she said, trying to break the tension.

"There we are, yes. And I never said." He looked at her. "Thanks for looking after me." He leaned over and hugged her.

"Doctor. Martha." Marion had arrived, closely tailed by Tim.

"Marion!" There was no hiding the joy in his voice. "And Tim Timothy Timber!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," the boy admitted. "And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Martha said, trying to keep her voice from shaking at the thought of Tim dead, or hurt.

"I think we do." The boy's voice was steady.

"But you could get hurt!" She protested lamely.

"Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." God, this kid was smart.

"Tim," unlike her's the Doctor's voice was steady. "I'd be honoured if you'd take this." He held out the fob watch, and Tim took it.

"Thank you Doctor, Martha, Miss Prentice." With each name he nodded at the person.

"Look after yourself," Martha burst out. She leaned down and gave him a hug.

"C'mon Marion," she beckoned for her to come in the TARDIS, holding out a hand. "You'll like this bit." She pushed open the doors and grinned at the librarians gasp.

"Wow…"

"It only gets better from here." She gestured at the hallway. "Let's find you a room."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha and Marion wandered the halls of the TARDIS for quite a while, mainly Marion exploring with Martha occasionally pointing things out. They were still yet to find a bedroom for her. Martha had explained that the TARDIS generated a room for you, but that it took time, especially if she didn't like you.

"I spent a week in a motel room 'fore she warmed up to me," the other companion explained, laughing a little. "But she seems to like you, so we'll see what we can find."

Marion was no idiot. She knew that Martha wasn't exactly fond of her, and she could see she was in love with the doctor. But at least she tried. Martha seemed really nice.

They rounded another corner, and came across a mahogany door with an M etched in it. She wasn't convinced, but she was pretty sure it was for her.

"Well she likes you," Martha said, and Marion could definitely hear a twinge of jealousy now.

"Martha," she surprised herself by speaking. "Why don't you go find the Doctor and I'll get myself settled in." Anything to break the awkward tension.

"Oh! Okay," Martha sounded surprised. "You need anything, just give a shout, alright?"

"Sure thing." She nodded and watched as Martha walked away before turning to the room, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

She gasped. It was _perfect_. The walls were painted the same colour as the TARDIS, which just so happened to be the colour she loved. Pushed up in one corner was the bed, with a lovely pink comforter and some magenta pillows. There was a desk as well, on the wall opposite the bed, with a laptop and some books. The wall she was facing had a closet and a bookshelf. She figured if she went to the closet she'd find it fully stocked. Speaking of which…

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

She stepped into the console room. "So, where to next? Of course," she quickly retracted-why was she _acting_ like this?-"if you just want to float around or whatever, that's okay too." She looked over at the Doctor, who was under the main console, tinkering with something.

"Well… I was thinking of showing you twenty-first century London if Martha doesn't-" he cut himself off when he looked up. "Well, Miss Prentice. Are you _sure_ you're from nineteen-thirteen?"

She couldn't help but blush. She was wearing black cargo pants and a TARDIS-blue T-shirt, as well as combat boots, and her hair was in a ponytail. Yes, it definitely wasn't from her era, but she thought it would be best to be dressed properly. Of course the expression on his face-no. A lady did not think such thoughts. What was _wrong_ with her? She had been fine this morning-well, as fine as you could be when the man you loved sacrificed himself-but stepping onto the TARDIS had… shifted her attitude or something. She'd figure it out later.

"Yes Doctor, I believe I am." Voice level-_that_ was it! "You were saying?"

"Oh! Right! Twenty-First Century! See, there's this thing that's gonna happen. There's this alien species, very similar to lizards, and every year they pick a planet to stick their eggs on-increases immunity or something.

"This year-the year we're going to-they picked earth, London specifically. And all the eggs hatch simultaneously. The lizard-things, they set up a collection point and the babies all run there. Some people call it 'migration', or 'red hatching'-cos' the babies are red.'

Marion nodded, excitedly, "so why are we going?"

"Well, you see, there's this thing. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard. And they like to eat the newborns…"

***Runs under cover as angry-ish mob approaches* Don't kill me. R&R instead! It's much nicer! But don't kill me. Please.**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Blackwing: "If I don't make it... bury me with my shiny!"**

**Vaarsuvius (V): "You are not injured. You have a slight smudge of dirt on three of you're feathers."**

**Blackwing: "LO, THE ICY TALONS OF DEATH APPROACH!"**

**V: *sigh***


	9. Chapter 8: Blink, and you'll miss him

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys. Honestly, I a so sorry about how late this is. I blame the Third Doctor-who is too damn hard to write! And Blink, for being Doctor-lite and creepy, and school for being waaaaaaaay to generous on the workload. But enough excuses! I have a chapter for you! Oh! and in the TARDIS Timeline, this is about a month after they picked up Marion. Also, super glad none of you are pissed at me. Considering the first person I told said something along the lines of 'f**k you! f**k you with a cactus!" Annnnnnnnyways! Chapter!**

**RogueSyrene: Thank you! She doesn't look super different, like her face is the same, but her hair is a honey blond now and her eyes are sort of a goldy-hazel if that makes sense. And he doesn't think it's Rose simply because he doesn't want to _think _it's Rose, and then be heartbroken when she's not. But he has noticed similarities. He's just being the same old thick-headed Doctor we know and love. And yes, the TARDIS does know. She knows everything.**

**TimeLadyHope: Phew! I was worried for a second there. Thanks bunches!**

**HPcra-z: Good, you're not mad either! And yes, this story will continue, I'm just out of pre-written chapters. Most of the stuff I update now will have been finished right before I typed the AN's and post them. And thanks bunches!**

**artsoccer: Staight to Blink!**

**HeartZammieForever: Oh, no! I would _never_ do that! No way! And thank you bunches!**

**jenn008: This isn't soon... but it's long!**

**JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar: I knoooooooooow. But, we must be good, and wait just a little longer!**

**Liveera: Weeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll... that's not gonna happen for a while, sorry. And I'm glad you like it!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Doctor. Who! (For God's sake!)**

"Wester Drumlins!" The Doctor announced, sweeping into the old house, his coat billowing behind him. They had just finished defending the newly hatched aliens and were wandering London for a short while. The Doctor, being him had discovered something to investigate, and thus landed the TARDIS on the old estate.

"Twenty disappearances in the past two years. People just park their cars here, and never come back." He looked at Martha and Marion. "I think that warrants a little investigation, eh?"

"Well," Martha brushed some cobwebs off herself, "couldn't it have been somewhere besides scooby doo's house?"

"Ah, Martha Jones," he turned to look at her. "What's the fun in that? Would you rather they all disappeared in a butterfly field?" Marion gave a small giggle. He could tell she was still getting used to the whole time-travel thing.

"Oh, look at that!" Marion pointed at an angel statue, standing in one of the doors. Hmm… he hadn't seen that there before.

"And over there!" Martha pointed to the front door where they had just come in.

"Martha!" He yelled, "keep your eyes on that! Whatever you do, don't blink!" He looked back at where he'd seen the first statue, only to find it looming over him, hands curled into claws, and expression fierce, fangs in it's mouth.

"Martha, I want you to grab my hand. Don't take your eyes off that angel. Marion, you too." He felt both of their hands grab his. Quickly he turned back to look at them, only for a second, but it was a second to long. With a sensation altogether not unlike having one's insides squeezed out, the world faded to darkness…

And almost immediately returned to light, accompanied by a killer headache.

"Owwww…" Marion moaned clutching at her head. The Doctor looked around trying to discern their location. He guessed London, around Nineteen-Sixty-Nine. Wait! Nineteen-Sixty-Nine!

_"Look, one day you're gonna get stuck in nineteen-sixty-nine. When you do, make sure you have this with you."_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple folder. That was good.

"Doctor… what happened?" Martha was leaning against the wall of the alley, trying to get her bearings.

"Time travel without a capsule," he murmured, flipping through the folder, his thought process speeding up with each page he read. "Murder it is."

"Where-sorry, When are we Doctor?" The librarians voice was small.

"London, nineteen-sixty-nine if I'm correct."

"And what are we doing in London nineteen-sixty-nine?" Martha questioned, sound less frantic than he was sure she was.

"Weeping Angels!" He snapped the folder shut. "Otherwise known as the lonely assassins. Only psychopaths to kill you nicely."

"Is that what those statues were then?" Marion was trying hard not to freak out, he could tell.

"Yup! You see," he left the alley, and the two trailed after him. "The Angels have the Universe's greatest defence mechanism. A quantum lock. When you look at them, they're just stone, and you can't kill stone."

"Wait!" Martha was clutching at her neck. "My TARDIS key! It's not there!"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" He waved his hand. "It was supposed to happen! At least… according to Sally Sparrow…" he drifted off for a second, thinking.

"Doctor!" Marion's voice snapped him back to reality. "What are we going to do? We're in nineteen-sixty-nine, and unless you can summon it, the TARDIS is in two-thousand-and-seven!"

"Well Marion," he spared a glance at the folder. "First we rent a flat!"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

One week later, Marion and Martha had gotten jobs in two different shops, and the doctor mainly spent his days working on his 'timey-wimey detector' as he called it. Unfortunately, his tinkering meant new appliances every day.

"Is it done Doctor?" Marion walked into the flat, carrying groceries. Her job got off earlier than Martha's, and was closer to the flat, so they had a couple minutes in the evening when it was just the two of them.

"Almost. I'm still trying to figure out where to get a camera. And there's something wrong with the timey-wimey detector. Not sure what yet…" He frowned, and Marion resisted the urge to think about how cute he looked. He wasn't John Smith, and he certainly wasn't going to be interested in her.

"What exactly are we supposed to do Doctor?" She couldn't help feeling frustrated. The Doctor hadn't really told them anything, he just kept consulting the folder and giving little tidbits. They still weren't really sure how they were getting home.

"Well Marion, like I said, this," he held up a mass of wires and metal, "is going to be my timey-wimey detector. It goes 'ding' when there's stuff. And until it's done, there will be no escaping nineteen-sixty-nine."

She nodded for what felt like the thousandth time since they'd got here, put the groceries on the counter and flopped down next to the Doctor on the couch. He looked over. "Working in a shop not exactly what you expected to be doing?" He grinned. "Usually it's not like this. Ask Martha."

"Ask me what?" Martha walked in, placed her keys on the counter and fell into the chair opposite the couch. She looked exhausted.

"Do you usually end up stuck in certain times and working in shops when you're with me?"

"Well…" Martha made a big show out of thinking. "We did just get back from being as good as stuck in nineteen-thirteen, where I was your /maid/, but other than that," she sighed, "I suppose not."

Marion couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all. To just think of it, less than two weeks ago, she had been a librarian in nineteen-thirteen, and now here she was, traveling time with an alien and his friend, stuck in nineteen-sixty-nine.

Slowly, gradually, Martha and the Doctor joined in, and the rest of the night was spent talking and laughing.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Another week passed, and the Doctor _still_ hadn't finished the timey-wimey detector. He had made a video recorder appropriate for two-thousand-seven, and had even gone over it a few times with the girls.

But there was one problem. Billy Shipton. The file said he got transported back to nineteen-sixty-nine as well, but the Doctor couldn't find him without the detector. He was crucial to the plan, and the Doctor couldn't find him.

"Hello," Marion walked in, and the Doctor smiled up at her. "How goes the detector?"

He gave a muffled grunt and returned to his work. He didn't really want to talk about it. She sat down next to him and scrutinized the machinery.

"So, is there no one here that you can get help from?" She looked over at him. "I mean, I know you said there wasn't, but are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He glanced up from his work against for a moment to see her creasing her brow adora-no.

"Hang on," she squinted, and the Doctor could tell she was trying to remember something. "Didn't you say that you worked for some organization that was in London during the seventies? U.S.I.T. or whatever? Couldn't you ask yourself for help?"

When had he told her _that_? He certainly didn't remember. "No! No! Doing that would be extremely bad. Would probably create a paradox that could rip a hole in the universe or something. No!"

"Oh," she looked down, crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"And it's U.N.I.T." He looked away, not wanting to see her upset. "Stands for United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. I was their scientific advisor. That was fun. Of course," he looked over at her again. "I was in exile and couldn't fly the TARDIS. But it was still fun!" Marion giggled, and he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"How long ago was that?" She sounded earnest. Since joining the crew of the TARDIS, she had developed a thirst for all knowledge, no matter what it was.

"Oh, long, long time ago." He looked down. "I was a different man back then," he murmured. Back then, before the war, before the burning of Galli-/no/.

"Different? How so?"

"Oh, I was young, so young. Wanted to be all important though. Thought I was the centre of the Universe! I wore an opera cape!"

She giggled again, probably trying to imagine that, then grew more serious. "So… how exactly old are you anyways? You've never really said."

"Oh, nine-hundred, give or take a few decades," he said airily.

"Well, you're lookin' good for it!" She smirked at him, and he was once again reminded of how different she'd been acting since getting on the TARDIS. Not the meek librarian that he had first met in nineteen-thirteen. He was certain now that she was misplaced in time, somehow.

Martha came in then, putting her keys down and mumbling a greeting before pulling out groceries and starting supper.

Suddenly, Marion turned to look at him again, suspicion in her gaze. "When was the last time you left the flat?"

"Uhm… when we got it?" He muttered out. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It reminded him to much of /her/ right before she slapped him.

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed dangerously. "Well it's good that I don't have work tomorrow then! We're going to the park!" She stood up and left, leaving him thoroughly confused as to how yet _another_ woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

_The TARDIS materialized outside the Powell Estate. Rose pushed open the door and peered outside. "How long have I been gone?" She asked. _

_"About twelve hours." The Doctor sounded confident. _

_"Oh, right." She started walking towards the Estate. "I won't be long. I just want to see my mum."_

_"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor called after her. _

_She turned around. "I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's" she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until she reached her flat._

_She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I'm back!" She called, "I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?" Her mother appeared, mug of tea in hand, looking as though she had seen a ghost. "So, what's been going on? How've you been?" She peered closer at her mother. "What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night."_

_Her mother dropped her tea. The mug crashed to the ground. She rushed to Rose, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's you," Jackie breathed._

_"Of course it's me," she said. What was going on?_

_"Oh, my God. It's you." Her mother hugged her tighter. "Oh my God." Over Jackie's shoulder Rose spotted several stacks of missing posters with her picture on them. Her anxiety only grew. _

_Suddenly, the Doctor sprinted in, panting slightly. "It's not twelve hours," he gasped out, "it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year." He cracked a small smile. "Sorry."_

(-)

Marion woke with a start, and frowned. What had she just been dreaming about? It probably didn't matter anyways. She left her room to find the Doctor already awake and working on the detector. She felt a twinge of amusement. Of course he was.

"Good morning!" She called, making her way to the kitchen and preparing to make breakfast. "Ready to go to the park?" He gave a noncommittal grunt in response and she smiled.

She finished cooking, and the two of them ate, her almost ravenously, the Doctor only picking at his food. Once they finished, they exited the flat, and she looked at him expectantly.

"What?!" He demanded, looking affronted.

"Well I'm not the one who lived in London for a while during this time period! Take me to a park!" She retorted, glad for the chance to be demanding.

"Oh, all right," he grabbed her wrist. "One condition though." His eyes had a maniacal sparkle to them. "Run!"

They took off, running through the streets of London, the Doctor and Marion.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Martha watched the pair run down the street through the window, before sighing and sitting down again, tears rolling down her face. It just wasn't _fair_. He barely even noticed her, besides as a friend, and then some _blonde_ showed up in nineteen-thirteen, and he was grinnin' and taking her to the park, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he fancied her.

And Marion was just so hard to dislike! Sure she messed up sometimes, but she was always nice to Martha. She just didn't understand why the Doctor had to pick _her_. Even the TARDIS liked her better. Why did she have to come?

But there was still something off about her. Martha hadn't forgotten, all those odd little comments she made, about running, and the TARDIS, and herself, but she seemed to forget them as soon as she said them. She was just… odd. And odd worried her.

It wasn't like she could just _stop_ fancying the Doctor. It would be hard for anyone not to. He was just… amazing. And he was in love with Rose. She didn't get it. He didn't think of her in that way because he wasn't over Rose. But then a beautiful hazel-eyed blonde showed up, and he was all over her.

She just wished that she could get a guy of her own. Maybe then she'd be over him, over that fantastically mad, amazing man. If only…

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Hyde Park!" The Doctor swept out his arms, gesturing at the scenery. "What do you think?"

"Lots of ducks!" She wrinkled her nose, "and lots of duck waste!"

"Hey now," he kneeled down to get closer to one. "Ducks aren't that bad. I had a friend once, he hated 'em. Wanted to breed cannibal ducks, and thought feeding them chicken pies would do it. Ahh… I miss 'im sometimes. Shadowhunters are a fun lot. Weeelll except for their councils, and politics, and discrimination against Downworlders..." As he spoke, the walked down the path, enjoying the scenery.

That was of course, until she was almost bowled over. The Doctor didn't notice, he just kept talking, and the stranger helped her to get to her feet. He had curly gray hair, and was wearing black trousers, a ruffled shirt with a velvet burgundy jacket on top… and what appeared to be an opera cape.

"Oh, I'm quite sorry about that!" The stranger exclaimed, dusting himself off. "You might want to get your friends attention. He seems to be quite… distracted." He nodded in the Doctor's direction, where he was still babbling, and started walking away.

"-And then Will said something about Tessa's integrity sand ended up with a slap! We've gotta visit them! You'd-"

"Doctor!" She shouted, "come back!" She failed to notice that the man-who'd started off in the direction they came-freezing, and slowly turning around.

"Yes, Marion? What is it? Are you bored with-" the words died in his throat as he saw the man, and he suddenly got a huge grin on his face. "Oh, this is fantastic. I mean, Universe blows up in five minutes, but still, fantastic!"

The other man had slowly walked closer to them during the brief rant. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He was peering at the Doctor's face. "And you!" He looked at her. "How did you know who I was?"

She was utterly baffled. She didn't know who he was! "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are!"

"Well, you said it yourself! I'm the Doctor!"

"What?" She looked at the Doctor, "he's the Doctor?" She pointed at The Man.

"I'm the Doctor!" The man-that-claimed-to-be-the-Doctor nodded.

"He's the Doctor." The Doctor that she had arrived with said.

"But how?" She was very confused. The-Doctor-that-wasn't-_her_-Doctor leaned closer, peering at her Doctors face.

Her Doctor sighed-as if he'd said this a lot. "When a Time Lord is old, or mortally wounded, they undergo a process known as regeneration. Basically, all their cells did, and they're 'reborn' per se. as a completely different person. Different appearance, different personality, but same memories. It's quite painful, really."

The Doctor-who-she-still-didn't-quite-believe-was-the-Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at Her Doctor. "Are you a Time Lord than?" Her Doctor nodded. "I thought I was the only one that took human companions!"

If possible, Her Doctor's grin got even bigger, and cheesier at that. "Well you still are!" He announced brightly, than stood there as if waiting for something.

The other Doctor's face went through a myriad of expressions. It was quite comical, really. "You-"

Her Doctor nodded. "Get a good look at it. This is gonna be you in seven regenerations."

"What the Hell is going on?" Marion had finally had enough. First the Doctor was all 'meeting past selves can rip holes in the Universe', and then he went and talked to himself! "Doctor, explain."

"Well-"

"You see-"

"Wibbley-wobbley-"

"Time Lords-"

"Timey-wimey-"

"Danger! So-"

"Paradoxes-"

"Task-"

"Past self-"

"Stop! One at a time!" She levelled her gaze at Her Doctor. "You first."

His grin faded slightly, but otherwise was intact. "Well Marion, occasionally I'll run into myself from the past. And yes, usually it causes a paradox, but it can be remedied by the younger version of myself just tucking away the memories. Which is why," he looked at the Other Doctor, "I don't remember this."

"Well," the Other Doctor looked slightly ruffled. "I'd still like to know why you're here. Did the High Council send you? Is there another problem on Gallifrey that requires more than one of us?" His eyes pierced Her Doctor, and the man winced.

"Ummm… no. We're sort of… stuck," he ran his hands through his hair. "Weeping Angels zapped us back. We're stuck here, while our TARDIS is in two-thousand-seven."

The Other Doctor stared, "Weeping Angels? I thought they were a myth!" He shook his head, "and why haven't you contacted the Time Lords? I mean, I know they dislike us, but you can't get their assistance?"

Her Doctor ran his hands through his hair again, and looked down. "No. They're sort of… unavailable right now." He pulled out the purple folder, "and besides, we have this!" The Other Doctor reached for it, and it was handed over.

"Hmmmm… interesting." The Other Doctor flipped through it, "seems pretty easy. So why are you still here?"

Marion decided to but in. "He's having mechanical troubles! Doesn't have the right parts for his 'Timey-Wimey' detector!"

"Timey-Wimey?!" The Other Doctor sounded incredulous. "Really? What are you, ninety?"

Her Doctor looked ruffled. "I'll have you know," he huffed, "that I am just over nine-hundred! So if anyone's closer to ninety, it's you, /Dandy/!"

"Dandy? Really? At least I'm not wearing _sandshoes_!" He looked down incredulously at Her Doctor's Converse.

"They are _not_ sandshoes!" Her Doctor exclaimed, "every time! And at least I'm not wearing ruffles!"

The Other Doctor looked like he was going to retort, so Marion decided to butt in. "I think," she looked at both of them, dating them to interrupt, "that maybe we should stop bickering, and start figuring this out! Agreed?"

Her Doctor mumbled an assent, as did the Other. "Right then," she clasped her hands together and smiled, "who's ready to start?"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

They made their way back to U.N.I.T. headquarters in the Other Doctor's car, a yellow roadster that she learned was named 'Bessie'.

"Oh, I've missed this!" Her Doctor exclaimed lolling his head back and closing his eyes. "Nothing like the TARDIS, of course. But still…"

"Well that's all well and good." The Other Doctor muttered. "Rub it in that your exile's been lifted-"

"_Doctors_," she warned. They both looked at her sheepishly. "I think we're here. Odd that the person driving didn't even notice…" she stared meaningfully at the Other Doctor.

He huffed and exited the car, Marion and the Doctor following.

"Ah, U.N.I.T. HQ!" Her Doctor announced, sticking his hands in his pockets and grinning. "It has been to long!" He led the way towards the old brick building, with her following next to the Other Doctor, who was muttering about 'cocky future selves in sandshoes'.

As they entered the building, the Other Doctor took the lead through the winding corridors, turning left, than right. Eventually, they reached the lab, full of various science-y things, the names of which were unknown to her.

"Right then!" Her Doctor started over towards one of the tables, covered in what appeared to be various technological equipment. "Let's get started!" He pulled out the mass of wires that was the 'timey-wimey' detector, put it on the table and started grabbing various bits and bobs.

"Now hold on," the Other Doctor walked over to the table. "What's that you've got there?" He grabbed other wires and the two started working together, albeit with the occasional snarky comment at the other.

"No! That doesn't go there and you know it! Don't tell me that I get forgetful in my old age!"

"Age is experience! Experience is knowledge! I know more than you!"

"Wait! Are you getting this?"

"Oh, oh yes! That is good!" The two started working harder, less snappy comments, and more work.

"One last connection..."

"And if we reverse the polarity of the neutron flow..."

"Ha!" Her Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, holding up what appeared to be a combination of a lunchbox and a tape reel. "It's done!" The machine made a dinging noise, and Marion jumped.

"Very well then," the Other Doctor sounded gruff, but Marion saw a small smile on his face. "I'm guessing that means you'll be leaving?"

Her Doctor nodded. "And, I suppose... Thank you, I guess"

The Other Doctor nodded. "You're welcome. I suppose I'll erase these memories now then?"

Her Doctor, at the door already with her close behind nodded. "Yes. We can't have me remembering this, can we?" With that, he walked away.

She turned to look at the Other Doctor. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For this!" She smiled at him- he was so _young_-and left the room, following the Doctor out of the building and back towards their flat.

**So, what did you guys think? I really need to know, because this is my first not-1913 chapter. yeeeeaaaaaaaah. And those of wondering about Marion, her personality is in flux. That's all I can really say.**

**R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE: **

**Zz'dtri: "Plane Shift!"**

**Vaarsuvius (V): "Unnh!"**

**Ranch Dressing Semi-Elemental: "Hello, solid ones! What brings you to the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing?"**

**V: "I was simply wondering if you could undercut the dignity of my legitimate victory for me."**

**Ranch Dressing Semi-Elemental: "Does that involve dipping broccoli in anything?"**

**V: "Today? Yes."**


	10. Chapter 9: No more '69

**Hello! So, I don't really have anything to say, other than here's the chapter. So: Here's the chapter!**

**TimeLadyHope: Awwwwwwwe! Thanks bunches!**

**Missfantasyfreak: Thanks! I dunno, I was sending them to Hyde Park, and Hyde Park without Infernal devices was never gonna happen. And for the Third Doctor, I watched a four-parter from the Classic Era, and that was about it, so I tried my best.**

**jenn008: I just did!**

**Chocolate-chip-cookieee: I KNOW! I just couldn't do Hyde Park without Jem, Will and Ducks! It's part Of Hyde Park's history for octopus' sake!**

**HeartZammieForever: I know! Thanks a ton! For the Classics and the Third Doctor, I`ve only seen The Three Doctors, and that didn`t give me a ton, but I worked with what I was able to work with. And I had this whole plan with Jo and the Brig, but by the time they got to U.N.I.T., I was ready to throw my laptop at the wall. So I ended it kinda sloppily, sorry `bout that. Thanks bunches though! XD**

**I DON`T OWN DW**

It was around three days later that the Timey-Wimey detector actually detected something. There it was, sitting on the counter when all of a sudden it let out a quiet 'ding'. The Doctor, who had been sitting on the couch with Marion and Martha-watching a James Bond movie of all things-scrambled up, almost falling off the couch in his hurry, and rushed over to the counter, grabbing his coat on the way. Approximately twenty seconds after that first 'ding', he was standing at the door, coat on and detector in hand.

"Well?" He looked at the two girls sitting on the couch. "Coming?"

Martha immediately stood up, rushing to get to the door, while Marion slowly got up, taking her time and stretching a little before heading to the door where the Doctor and Martha were waiting.

"Well?" The Doctor held out and arm to each of them. "Shall we?" Marion grabbed one hand, with Martha grabbing the other, and the three set off into the London streets.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

The detector tracked the temporal 'stuff' to a dingy back alley-one of many-where the man that the Doctor assumed to be Billy Shipton lay against the wall.

He ran up to him. "Welcome!"

Billy looked around dazedly. "Where am I?" His voice came out slightly raspy, and there was a small twinge of fear in his voice.

"1969," the Doctor declared. "Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant," Martha cut in; walking up to him and staring at Billy as well. "We went four times, back when we had transport." At that, she stared at him meaningfully.

"Working on it." He shrugged sheepishly.

Billy stared at the pair as if they were insane-which, granted, they probably were. "How did I get here?"

"The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." Billy tried to get up, and he leaned over keeping him in his original sitting position. "No, no. No, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't-I can't-" Billy stuttered out.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy." After that long explanation, he took a moment to breath, and that was when Billy cut in.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" He had finally managed to compose a full sentence, and seemed quite confused, not to mention ticked.

"Trust me." Marion chose that moment to jump in. "Just nod when he stops for breath."

"Tracked you down with this." He held out his detector. "This is my Timey-Wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." The detector let out another soft 'ding' at that moment, proving him correct. "Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand," Billy choked out. "Where am I?"

"1969, like he says." Marion said matter-of-factly, and he looked at her momentarily.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow." He reached down to help him up, and looked him in the eye-immensely pitying the poor man. "And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

The next day-they had done all the Easter egg recording that night-they bade farewell to Billy Shipton and made their way to Wester Drumlins, which was thankfully angel-free for the next couple decades. They went to the room in the basement, and waited. About three hours later, they heard the familiar '_VWORP_' of the TARDIS, and saw the blue box materializing.

Marion let out a whoop and wrapped her arms around the Doctor before turning and including Martha in the group hug, before the three reentered their home and set off into the stars once again.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Later that night-or what Marion was choosing to call night, seeing as how time was relative when you were in the TARDIS-Marion had retired to her room and was staring at her fob watch while sitting on her bed.

_"Torchwood..."_

She didn't know where it was from, but it had been in her pocket when she had been found in that farmer's field back in Farringham. God, how long ago had that been? Three and a half months? Time had just gone by so quickly, leaving her dazed at its speed.

_"Rose..."_

She just wished she could remember _something_. Like where she was from, or who her parents were.

_"Trapped Rose..."_

And the Doctor was probably the only one that could help. That fantastic man that he was. And she was falling in love with him. But she couldn't _do_ that! He wasn't John Smith, and even if that didn't matter, he probably wasn't interested in her. Time Lords probably didn't do relationships.

_"Time Lady..."_

Suddenly, it occurred to her that she knew next to nothing about the Doctor. Sure, she knew that he was a time-travelling alien known as a Time Lord, and that his time machine was called a TARDIS, and that he was called the Doctor, but that was about it.

_"Asked you twice..."_

Why had she come with him then? She probably could have had a perfectly normal life in nineteen-thirteen Farringham. A normal life.

_"Fantastic life..."_

But normal was _boring_. And she probably couldn't have had much of a life, not remembering anything. Coming with the Doctor had sort of... shifted things. She got snippets sometimes, though none of them made sense. And she was pretty sure her memories were leaking into her dreams, if only she could remember them.

_"Quite right too..."_

Sighing, she rolled over and put down the fob watch. Maybe these thoughts should wait until she actually got some sleep. As the lights dimmed, she realized that she should really talk to the Doctor about ventilation in the TARDIS. Whatever system there was now sounded like a bunch of whispers.

**R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Low-level NPC Warrior(Tarquin's Guard): "Awwwww, the jowwy widdle hawfwing wuvs his widdle cat!How cute!"**

**Belkar (The Chaotic Halfling): "..."**

**Tarquin's advisor: "I don't mean to alarm you General, but I think that halfling is force-feeding another man's intestines to one of our guards."**

**Tarquin: "Oooooo, bonus action!"**

**Elan: "I can't tell if the cat is a good influence on Belkar, or Belkar is a bad influence on the cat."**

**Haley: "Both, I think, but it probably averages somewhere south of Neutral."**


	11. Chapter 10: Rosie?

**Hello! I'm on Spring Break now, so I should be able to get a lot of chapters written. However, I still need to update my other story which I have been neglecting, as well as work on schoolwork. But I should be able to spew out chapters faster. Yeah.**

**JuatAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar: I know... I do to. But it's gonna take a while... sorry.**

**jenn008: I just did!**

**TimeLadyHope: Thanks tons of bunches!**

**Fall. With. Me. Off. A. Clift: Well, I have to say, I have never had one of my stories called gorgeous before! Thanks bunches! I sure will!**

**Missfantasyfreak: Thanks a bunch!**

**ImAgInAtIoN22: The stopping of not giving readers what readers want will occur in: approximately 15 episodes worth of chapters. Sorry about that. I'm glad you love it though.**

**GeekyGirl0629: I gave you feels! Yes! Finally I gave someone feels! Sorry about that.**

**artsoccer: I know. I'm not a Martha basher or anything, but I always feel so mean!**

**HeartZammieForever: Awwwwwwwwe! Thanks bunches! Seriously, thanks a ton!**

**I.D.O.D.W.**

_The TARDIS materialized, and Rose peeked her head out the door. They had landed in a dimly lit area, full of display cases and bad lighting. "So what is it?" She walked out and looked around some more. "What's wrong?"_

_"Don't know." The Doctor popped out of the Time machine. "Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course."_

_"Where are we?" She walked some more, looking around. _

_"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor rang off. _

_"And when are we?" It was always best to clarify time periods beforehand. _

_"Two thousand and twelve." The Doctor said, leaning in to get a closer look at a display case. _

_"God," she shook he head, "that's so close. So I should be twenty six."_

_The Doctor flipped a switch, and the room grew brighter, illuminating the contents of the cases._

_"Blimey." She peered around. "It's a great big museum."_

_"An alien museum." The Doctor clarified. "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." With each item named, he pointed at the case it was held in. Rose looked at the contents_

_"That's a bit of Slitheen!" She pointed at a case the held a reptilian arm. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed!"_

_"Oh, look at you," the Doctor had wandered to another display. _

_"What is it?" She asked. It looked sort of cute, in a techie kind of way. It was a sort of square shaped robot head. _

_"An old friend of mine," the Doctor mused. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."_

_"Is that where the signal's coming from?" She asked, looking at it curiously. _

_"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor tapped the display case, and was rewarded with an alarm blaring and armed guards rushing in, cutting them off from the TARDIS. _

_"If someone's collecting aliens," Rose looked at the Doctor, "that makes you Exhibit A"_

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

The TARDIS landed with a lurch, throwing Marion and Martha against the console. "Cardiff!" The Doctor announced.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked, surprise evident on her face.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff," the Doctor flipped a few switches on the console, "it's built on a rift in Time and Space, like California and the San Andreas Fault, but this rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit stop," Marion blinked distastefully. "All of time and space you promised. And what do I get?" She grimaced, "/Cardiff/"

"Don't worry," the Doctor said, looking at the monitor. "Should only take twenty seconds." His face acquired a look of suspicion. "The rift's been active…"

"Wait a minute," Martha walked over to the Doctor. "They had an earthquake in Cardiff a few years ago. Was that you?" The woman looked at Marion, but she only shrugged. She was an amnesiac! She couldn't know current events!

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen…" the Doctor peered at the monitor some more. "Nothing to worry about. It was a long time ago… lifetimes c ago. I was a different man back then." The Doctor looked lost in thought.

_"Doctor!"_

Marion looked up. "Did you hear that?"

The console dinged, and the Doctor moved over to the monitor. "Finito. All powered up."

Marion moved over to the monitor, and took a glance. She started. Instead of the usual circular symbols it had, there was a video of a man, wearing a long grey coat and running at them. "Doctor. Who's that?"

Panic flashed in the Time Lords eyes. "No one. It's no one." He set the rotor moving, and the TARDIS started shaking.

"Doctor!" She insisted, "who-" she was cut off as there was an almighty /BANG!/ and sparks flew.

"Whoa!" Martha cried. "What's that?"

"We're accelerating into the future," the Doctor mused, staring at the monitor once more. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What?" He sounded incredibly baffled. "The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible," he stated.

"Why?" Marion asked, "what happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the universe," the Doctor announced.

_"Doctor!"_

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Well," the Doctor said, once the shaking and hanging had finally stopped. "We've landed.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked, walking to the door.

"I don't know." The Doctor muttered.

"Say that again," Marion chimed in. "That's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go." The Doctor grinned. "We should really, really go." He then ran out the door, closely followed by Martha and Marion.

When they got out there, the first thing Marion did was look around. They appeared to be in a quarry of sorts, and the sky had very few stars. It was very bleak, yet somewhat beautiful.

"Oh my God!" Martha's cry snapped her out of her reverie. The other companion was hunched over what appeared to be a dead body. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing." Martha ran back into the TARDIS, and Marion approached the body hesitantly.

She gasped. That _face_. She knew that face.

(-)

_"Okay, okay, I've got you."_

_"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?"_

_"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."_

_"Descent pattern?"_

_"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument."_

_"You know, no one ever believes that."_

_"Thank you. That's much better."_

_"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off!"_

_"Be with you in a moment."_

(-)

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." She was snapped back to reality once the Doctor started talking. Where had that memory come from?

"Here we go. Get out of the way." Martha pushed past, and leaned over the man. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

"I think he came with us." The Doctor was still just staring at the man, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"How do you mean, from Earth?" She finally got her mouth to move, averting her eyes from the man, facing the Doctor.

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him."

"What," Martha was still working, and her voice came out muffled, "do you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days.

"But he's-" the other companion drew back from the body and joined Marion in looking at the Doctor, who was still staring at the man. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

Marion slowly walked back over to the man, and knelt beside him. Why did he look familiar? Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. Acting completely as a normal person would, she screamed, quite shrilly.

Martha rushed over. "Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you." She helped him sit up, but he was still staring at Marion.

"Rosie?" His voice barely came out in a whisper. "Is that you?"

Furiously she shook her head. "N-no! My name's Marion Prentice."

After staring at her unsettlingly for a while, the man averted his attention to Martha. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

(-)

_"So, who're you supposed to be, then?"_

_"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer."_

_"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time."_

_"Ah."_

_"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."_

_"Tricky thing, psychic paper."_

_"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over."_

_"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free."_

(-)

"Martha Jones." The other companion was grinning.

Jack's face split into an even wider grin. "Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

"Oh, don't start." She looked back at the Doctor and fund him rolling his eyes.

"I was only saying hello." Jack was still keeping his eyes away from her, looking only at Martha or the Doctor.

"I don't mind." Martha helped Jack up, and he stared at the Doctor

"Doctor." His voice was cold.

"Captain." The Doctor's voice was colder.

"Good to see you." Marion just stared at him. How did she know him?

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"You can talk." The man scoffed.

"Oh yes, the face." The Doctor grew a look of realization. "Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time." His expression softened, then grew hard again. "You abandoned me."

"Did I?" The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets, and averted his gaze from Jack's. "Busy life. Moving on." He started pacing.

"Just got to ask." Jack sounded hesitant. "The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

(-)

_"Rose Tyler is a lie! Who are you?!"_

(-)

"Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive." The Doctor looked evasive, but slightly happier then he had seconds earlier.

"You're kidding." The man's face split into a grin again, and it seemed as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Parallel world, safe and sound." The Doctor hesitantly grinned. "And Mickey, and her mother."

"Oh, yes!" Jack walked over and gave the Doctor a bear hug.

"Good old Rose." Marion turned, startled. Martha had somehow snuck up next to her. She was mainly just confused. Who was Rose? And why did she remember Jack Harkness?

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Jack Harkness was pissed off. Of course, he was also relieved, so he couldn't really stay mad. "So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust," Jack ranted, "and he goes off without me. But I had this."

He pulled up his sleeve, and tapped his vortex manipulator "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me!" Typical of the Doctor to but in. "That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

"Oh ho!" Martha cut in. "Boys and their toys."

"All right," he admitted "so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you." The Time Lord sounded smug.

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." He tried to avoid showing how annoyed he was by keeping his voice level.

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old," Martha Jones-a very pretty lady by the way-stated.

"And looking good, don't you think?" He smiled. "So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this," he pointed at his backpack, "detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is," a hesitant sounding Marion piped up-much to his surprise, "how come you left him behind, Doctor?"

"I was busy." The Doctor sounded pained.

"Is that what happens, though, seriously?" Marion sounded more confident, and Jack was once again reminded of Rose. "Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde," he blurted out without thinking. Oh _God _he was an idiot.

"Oh, she was blonde?" Martha sounded sarcastic. "Oh, what a surprise!"

"You two!" The Doctor burst out, his voice sharp. "We're at the end of the universe, all right?" He had a pained look in his eyes and Jack was struck once again with guilt at what he had said. He was mad at the Doctor, he didn't need to take it out on Rose, whether she was here or not. "Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on." The Doctor walked over to the edge of a cliff, where there was a high-tech hive of sorts. It was empty.

"Is that a city?" The blonde asked. Jack didn't even have to look at her-he _refused_ to look at her-to know that she had been hurt by the blonde remark.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration," the Doctor spouted. "Like it was grown. But look, there." He pointed."That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago…" he trailed off.

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now." For once, the Doctor sounded mournful. "All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell." Jack said. "We should be frozen to death." Well, maybe not him.

"Well, Martha, Marion and I, maybe," the Doctor drawled. "Not so sure about you, Jack." He looked at the Doctor in shock. He _knew_.

"What about the people?" The blonde's voice sounded tiny now. "Does no one survive?"

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." The Doctor sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

Jack's eyes caught a hint of movement, and he turned to see what appeared to be a human, or a humanoid type of alien being chased by a pack of humanoid creatures. He pointed at the man. "Well, he's not doing too bad."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaaaan!" Well that answered the question of what species it was that was being chased. The call was quickly picked up by other members of the pack, and it echoed through the darkness.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor dashed towards the man. "Come on!" Jack and the two female companions ran after him.

"Oh, I've missed this," Jack enthused. He just didn't get as much running with the team at Torchwood. It was all driving around in SUV's, and chasing after Weevils. Never running from anything. They reached the running man, who ran straight into Jack's arms. "I've got you." He tried to calm the man down, but he kept trying to run.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man cried, distraught. Over the hill that the man had arrived from, a large group of tribes-people, covered in piercings, with fangs instead of regular teeth arrived, and started running towards them. Jack pulled out his revolver and aimed it at them threateningly.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted at him, furious. Jack rolled his eyes and fired the revolver into the air a couple of times, stopping the tribe in their tracks.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them!" The man cried. "We've got to keep going."

"I've got a ship nearby," said the Doctor, trying to calm the man down. "It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." He pointed at the cliff they had come from, only to see more tribes-people appear. He rolled his eyes. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." The man pointed in a direction that looked free of savage humanoids. "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?" The Doctor looked at the three.

"Silo," Jack nodded.

"Silo for me!" Martha exclaimed, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Let's do the Silo!" Marion grabbed the Doctor's hand and the five ran off, the four off-worlders being led by the now-slightly-less-panicked man.

**Yes! Utopia! Finally! WOOT! Sorry, had to get that outta my system. I'm just really glad to be at the end of season three. Donna's coming soon! *squeals excitedly*Anyways, tell me what you thought, R&R, all that jazz.**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**O-chul(Sapphire Paladin/Samurai): "What would you have us do, villain? Roll over and let your kind conquer us?"**

**Redcloak(Goblin, High Priest of The Dark One, Xykon's right hand): "Well it would be a lot safer, in the long run."**

**O-chul: "Safe? It would be naught but the safety of the grave!"**

**Redcloak: "Yes! Exactly! Wow, it is so refreshing for us to finally all be on the same page here!"**


	12. Chapter 11: Circuits, Circuits Circuits

**Hi guys! All I can say is hooray for spring break! And happy first day of Spring (depending on where you live, it might be the day after). Anyways, addressing the Rose-opening-the-fob-watch-issue, I'm not telling you when she's opening it. I already have it complety plotted out until Stolen Earth, and somewhere between now and then, she's going to open it. So please stop asking me to get her to open the watch. I have it all planned out the way I want it, and I am Author Victorious. My word is plot. And I get that you guys are impatient for Rose. I am too. But every time someone tells me to get Rose to open the watch, I get A Little More Irked With The Readers. Sorry.**

**goodnight raggedy man: Thank you bunches! But no, not soon. Sorry.**

**Kylaia78: Thank you bunches! And I will include more dreams, don't worry.**

**TimeLadyHope: Yay! Review! Yay!**

**AbbyGW: I'm hoping that that squeal means that you liked the chapter, and not that you were stabbed and that was your dying noise.**

**JonNebula: Thank you bunches of bunches! I hope this is soon enough.**

**jenn008: I just did!**

**GeekyGirl0629: UTOPIA! JACK! HE THINKS IT MIGHT BE! THE MASTER! OH, GOD NO! I WOULD NEVER! Thank you bunches and bunches of bunches!**

**TeamTHEFT: I know, I know. And thanks for reviewing!**

**I. D. O. D. W.**

The man led them towards a compound of sorts, surrounded by a barbed wire fence, and heavily guarded. "It's the Futurekind!" He shouted, "open the gate!"

The guards raised their machine guns at them. "Show me your teeth!" One of them ordered. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"Show him your teeth." The man grimaced at the guards, and the four followed suit.

"Human!" The guard proclaimed, "Let them in! Let them in!" The metal gates were opened, and the five ran through. "Close!" The metal gates slowly swung shut, but the Futurekind-as they were now known to be called-were approaching rapidly. "Close! Close!"

One guard raised his machine gun again, and sent a couple of warning shots at the Futurekind when they got too close to the gate. One of the Futurekind slowly approached the now closed gate and grimaced at them. "Humans," he growled. "Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from! I said go back. Back!" The guard fired some more rounds at the one standing at the gate, who barely flinched.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down."

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor glared at Jack, who glared right back.

"And I am?" Jack rolled his eyes, and resumed glaring at the Doctor. "Huh, that makes a change."

"Kind watch you," the lone Futurekind slowly backed away. "Kind hungry." The tribe disappeared into the night, leaving no trace.

The Doctor turned to the guards. "Thanks for that."

"Right," one of the guards left the gate and started heading for the building. "Let's get you inside."

The man ran up to the guard. "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" There was absolute hope and longing in his voice.

The guard nodded. "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"It looks like a box, a big blue box." The Doctor was trying to describe the TARDIS to the guard that had led them in, who they had learned was named Atillo. "I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo." Padra was on the other side of Atillo, asking him questions as well. "Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone."

Atillo turned to Padra first. "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" A young boy appeared, holding a clipboard. "Passenger needs help."

"Right." The boy, named Creet apparently, grabbed Padra's arm .What do you need?" His Scottish accent was quite strong.

Atillo now turned to the Doctor. "A blue box, you said."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Big, tall, wooden. Says Police."

" We're driving out for the last water collection," Atillo said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor grinned. Atillo turned and left, leaving them with Creet.

"Come on." The boy led them through the packed corridor.

Martha grabbed his wrist. "Sorry, but how old are you?"

"Old enough to work." Creet shook her off, and continued through the corridor. "This way." The five followed him some more to a wider, more populous area of the corridor, where there were some tacked up pictures and messages along the walls.

"Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane?" Creet's voice carried through the dense air quite clearly, and some turned to look at the six. "We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padra piped up. "Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane?" Creet continued, "anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

Marion looked around at the huddled masses. "It's like a refugee camp," she whispered.

"Stinking," Jack declared, a bit louder than he had meant to. One of the men huddled up against the wall raised his head and glared at Jack. He winced "Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you."

"Don't you see that?" The Doctor had wonder in his eyes again. "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh," he put his hands in his pockets, "you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas," he looked around some more, "and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." He grinned at his companions.

"Kistane Shafe Cane," Creet called.

" End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable!" The Doctor grinned. "That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!"

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?" Creet asked. They had reached the end of the hallway, at a T-juncture. Directly ahead of them was a closed door, and the corridor went off in two directions.

"That's me." A haggard looking woman stood up.

"Mother?" Padra gasped.

"Oh, my God. Padra." Padra ran towards his mother, and the two embraced. Marion saw Creet scooting off, now that the job had been done.

"Beltone?" Padra asked, and his mother nodded.

"It's not all bad news," Martha mused.

A young man, fairly good-looking, stood up, and Jack leaned towards him, shaking his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness." The other man grinned. "And who are you?"

"Stop it." The Doctor was crouched down by the door, attempting to open it. "Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code." Jack came over, and the light above the door turned green. The Doctor stood up. "Let's find out where we are." Together, they opened the door, and the Doctor nearly fell down into the depths of the rocket silo.

"Gotcha." Jack grabbed the Doctor.

"Thanks." The Time Lord dusted himself off, and nodded gruffly at Jack.

"How did you cope without me?" The Captain grinned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha stared in appreciation at the hulking ton of metal.

"They're not refugees," Marion breathed, "they're passengers. He said they were going to Utopia."

The perfect place." The Doctor looked over at the other three. "Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He looked specifically at Jack now. "You recognise those engines?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science." He wiped his brow. "But it's hot, though."

They shut the door. "Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor mused, as an old man with silvery hair came up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"The Doctor?" The man sounded desperate.

"That's me." The Doctor nodded.

"Good!" The man smiled brightly, and proceeded to drag the Doctor through one of the off branching corridors. "Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently." The Doctor looked back at them, and the three hurried after the old man pulling the Time Lord.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Chan welcome tho." A blue woman that looked to be some sort of beetle-like humanoid stepped forwards to greet the Doctor as he entered the lab with the old man, who he had learned was name Professor Yana.

"Now," Yana pulled him over to one of the circuitboards, "this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works."

"Chan welcome tho." The woman greeted his companions as they entered the room.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system." He was dragged over to another section of circuits that were covered in wires. "Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity?"

(-)

"Hello," Martha said to the blue woman. "Who are you?"

"Chan Chantho tho." She smiled.

"But we can't get it to harmonise," Yana was saying, over by the circuits with the Doctor.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack held out his hand to Chantho, who smiled.

"Stop it!" The Doctor called.

The ex-Time Agent glared over at him. "Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan I do not protest tho!" Chantho giggled, covering her laughs with her hands.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked at her, and she smiled some more. He walked over to the circuits where the Doctor and Yana were. "So, what have we got here?"

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor was asking.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see," Yana walked them over to another area with a couple of screens showing complicated mathematical equations, "we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, er, basically," the Doctor winced, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sort of, not a clue."

"Nothing?" Yana looked earnest.

"I'm not from around these parts." The Doctor sounded truly disappointed, though Jack suspected it was more from a lack of knowledge then a lack of being able to help. "I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry." Yana looked down. "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh, my God." Their attention was brought back to the table where Marion, Martha and Chanto had sat down. Jack saw that Martha had found his Doctor detector. "You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"But that, that, that's my hand!" The Doctor burst out, rushing towards the table.

"I said I had a Doctor detector," Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, saying nothing more.

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho looked slightly freaked out.

"Not on my street," Martha scoffed.

"What do you mean, that's your hand?" Marion asked confusedly. "You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story," the Doctor answered. "I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight."

"_You cut off my hand!"_

"What? And you grew another hand?" She scoffed. That couldn't be right. Unless...

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." He wiggled the fingers on his right hand jokingly.

Regeneration! Oh, she was so stupid! It would be regeneration! The residual energy would probably reconstruct any damage for about... fifteen hours afterwards. And how did she know that?

"Might I ask, what species are you?" Yana looked at the Doctor's hand curiously.

"Time Lord, last of. Heard of them?" The professor shook his head. "Legend or anything?" Another head shake. "Not even a myth?" Another. "Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho piped up.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked.

'My assistant and good friend, Chantho." Yana smiled at her. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" Marion asked, cautiously.

"Chan the conglomeration died tho." The woman nodded sadly.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor grinned.

Jack elbowed him. "You're supposed to say sorry."

"Oh, yes." He nodded. "Sorry."

"Chan most grateful tho." She nodded once more.

"You grew another hand?" Martha questioned, still slightly caught up on that singular fact.

"Hello, again. It's fine." He wiggled his fingers again. "Look, really, it's me."

"All this time and you're still full of surprises," she muttered.

"Chan you are most unusual tho." The blue woman agreed.

"Well." He raised his eyebrows and stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"So what about those things outside?" Marion asked. "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind," Yana said, "which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor asked curiously, eager for more information.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia!" Yana exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit," the Doctor shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"A hermit with friends?" Yana raised an eyebrow.

"Hermits United," the Doctor explained. "We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?"

(-)

Yana showed them a display on the screen, and Marion leaned in, interested. She hadn't really seen a ton of technology, besides the TARDIS and nineteen-sixty-nine. She wanted to see really future tech. "The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point." Yana tapped a collection of red dots that were on the screen.

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked, peering at the screen.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs," Yana said, "calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" Martha asked.

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor?" The old man was clutching his head, and appeared not to have heard what the Doctor had said. "Professor."

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk." Yana shook his head gruffly. "There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." He made a shooing motion at the group and Martha and Jack slowly started moving away. Marion and the Doctor stayed by the Professor.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the Professor said irritably. "And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" She asked, getting closer to the Professor. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor gave her an odd look, but she paid him no heed.

"We'll find a way," the Professor sounded certain.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you?" She shook her head. "That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope," Yana said.

"Quite right, too," the Doctor said, and she resisted the urge to shudder. "And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

"Yana," the Professor said.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor grabbed the end of a cable, soniced it, and then pulled. Instantly all of the machines in the lab lit up and surged with power.

"Chan it's working tho!" The blue woman exclaimed.

"But how did you do that?" The Professor sounded desperate.

"Oh, we've been chatting away," the Doctor said loftily, "I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant."

**Yeah, Utopia! Yana! Review! Thanks bunches!**

**OOTS QUOTE: **

**Elan: "But what about me?"**

**Haley: "You're more 'our people' than they are. Plus, you're my boyfriend, which is like family."**

**Elan: "Hooray! It's exciting being part of a family where they DON'T try to frame you for murder!"**

**Haley: "Oooo, I probably shouldn't tell you about Cousin Sheila, then..."**


	13. Chapter 12: This is plot? Dafuq?

**Well shit. That was unintended. So, it was spring break, and I thought I would have oodles of writing time. Key word thought. First off, HUUUGE apology for taking more than a month (shit, more than a month!) to update, but explanation is coming. So, if any of you checked my bio, you'd see that I'm taking two online courses (I think I put that there) that are a grade above me. That means? Eleven courses. Which kinda sucks. A lot. Especially because it takes up writing time! But aside from that, I also had two competitions (Band and Drill, Third and No Place) and an especially rainy Battle of The Atlantic Sunday. But enough excuses. Here chapter.**

**jenn008: Aiya! This is not soon!**

**TimeLadyHope: Daaaaaawwwe! You're just the sweetest! Although I think this good thing waited a bit to long. **

**TeamTHEFT: Yup! Yeah, she's gonna have a much bigger part. And thanks bunches!**

**CaptainBrieOnToast: I don't know how you did either… Thank you bunches! THE MASTER! But… I maaaaaaayyy have made that plot… Yes. And Prentice is her mother'a maiden name. Thanks again. **

**Zarelyn: Why thank you. Thank you bunches. And yeah. Plot is necessity. **

**Second Silver: Ooh… shiny... You use that space-time knife!**

**whovianpower: thanks. Although I'm not sure I did…**

**Raining Constellations: Thanks bunches!**

**Abby GW: Phew! Thank goodness. And now it's been more than a month. Oops. **

**JoNebula: Yeah. Thanks bunches. :)**

**Having become a Nerdfighter has not increased my chance of owning Doctor Who. In fact, it has probably decreased it.**

_"All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding."_ All of the inhabitants of the Silo were heading towards the rocket. The air was filled with an excited buzz of chatter, and there were smiles on many faces.

"Excuse me." Martha ran up to the little boy who had helped them earlier, grabbing his wrist. "Hey, what was your name? Creet?"

"That's right, miss." He smiled at her.

"Who are you with, Creet?" She asked. "You got family?"

"No, miss." Creet shook his head. "There's just me."

"Well, good luck," she smiled at him. "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." The boy smiled wistfully.

"Good for her." Martha smiled at Creet. "Go on, off you go. Get your seat." She pointed towards the rocket, and the little boy smiled at her before heading towards the towering behemoth of metal.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Marion was in the lab still, as well as Jack and the Doctor, and the air was heavy with an awkward silence. The Doctor shifted, and went towards a mass of wires, selecting one and sniffing it. "Is this?"

"Yes, gluten extract," the Professor nodded. "Binds the neutralino map together."

The Doctor grinned excitedly. "That's food! You've built this system out of food and string and staples?" The Professor nodded. "Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the man who made it work," the Professor shook his head bashfully.

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end," the Doctor protested, "but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me." Jack rolled his eyes at the Time Lord's cockiness.

"Well," the Professor admitted, "even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time," the Doctor sounded envious, "you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies" Yana laughed, "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once."

"Well," the Doctor said, "you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind."

"With Chantho." The Professor corrected. "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You'd give your life so they could fly." Marion whispered, her eyes betraying sadness.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia." Yana shook his head. "Time I had some sleep," he whispered.

_"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."_ Atillo's voice rang out from one of the monitors, upon whereas the TARDIS had appeared.

"Ah!" The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor?" Jack asked curiously. The Time Lord simply pointed at the monitor.

"Professor," the Doctor began, "it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." He looked over at the professor, expecting a reaction, but the old man was focusing intently on the monitors and rubbing his temples as if in pain.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"-Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds." The Doctor was muttering to himself as he messed with the wires, Marion and Jack standing by.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha entered the lab, to see the TARDIS standing up against a wall.

"Chan Professor, are you all right tho?" The blue woman was looking at the Professor worriedly. The old man was still rubbing his temples and cringing.

"Yes," the Professor shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar," Jack ordered Martha, "same as that last lot. But quicker."

"Ooo, yes, sir." Martha rolled her eyes but got to work.

"You don't have to keep working," Marion said to Yana. "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache," Yana denied again. "It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" Marion asked. "Like... static, maybe?"

"It's the sound of drums," Yana corrected her. "More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh," the Professor said, "I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked."

(-)

Martha and Chantho were stacking circuitboards while the Doctor, Marion, Yana and Jack were standing by. "How long have you been with the professor?" The Companion asked Chantho.

"Chan seventeen years tho." The woman bobbed her head.

"Blimey," Marion popped up. "A long time."

"Chan I adore him tho." The woman sounded wistful.

Marion nodded. "Oh right, and he-"

"Chan I don't think he even notices tho," she sighed.

"Tell me about it." Martha rolled her eyes and sighed as well. Marion just didn't get what was up with her. They got along fantastically sometimes, and other times she was so, so aloof, for lack of a better turn. And she still didn't think that Martha liked her that much, which was unfortunate, seeing how hard she had been trying.

She walked away from the two, over to where Jack was standing, looking at a blank monitor, lost in thought. "Hi," she said.

Jack started, and turned to look at her. "Hi, me?" He sounded shifty, nervous.

"Yes you." She glared at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

He shrugged, sheepishly. "You, you just bring back memories, is all."

"Memories of Rosie?" Jack flinched. "Who is she anyways?"

"She-she used to be a companion of the Doctor. We traveled together, before-before she left," he sighed. "I mean, I thought she was dead for a while, but she's safe. It just hurts sometimes is all." He shook his head, and walked towards the Doctor. Marion swore she saw a tear trailing down one of his cheeks.

_"Systems are down. Professor, are_ _you_ _getting_ _me?"_ Atillo's voice crackled over the intercom once more, though the screen where his image would appear was fuzzy with static.

"I'm here!" The Professor exclaimed, frantically, as Atillo's image gradually appeared on the screen. "We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then-" Atillo's face faded into static again. "God sake!" Yana slammed his fist on the table. "This equipment needs rebooting all the time!"

"Anything I can do?" Marion tentatively walked up to him, not sure how much help she would be, not knowing a ton about technology.

"Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key," Yana gestured to a fairly prominent red button, "every time the picture goes."

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand," she laughed.

"Right," Yana nodded, but she didn't think he got it.

Atillo's face gradually appeared again. _"Are you still_ _there?"_ He asked.

"Ah," Yana leapt towards the screen and console, "present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here," he pushe a couple of switches, keeping an eye on a graph that had popped up on another screen.

_"He's inside. And good luck to him."_

"Captain," Yana looked over at jack, motioning for him to come over to the console. "Keep the dials below the red."

"Where is that room?" The Doctor popped up, leaning over and peered at the screen, furrowing his brow.

"It's underneath the rocket," Yana sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet?" The Doctor asked. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't want to," Yana shook his head. "But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here." An alarm pealed through the building, sharp and shrill. "It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir." Jack flicked a couple of switches, but the alarm continued.

"Chan we're losing power tho!" The insectoid woman cried.

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor shouted, sounding just a bit panicked.

"We've lost control!" Jack sounded even more panicked.

"The chamber's going to flood!" Yana cried, flicking more switches as the llights in the chamber they were in started to dim.

"Jack," The Doctor's voice was sharp, "override the vents!"

_"Get out! Get out of there! Jate!"_

"We can jump start the override!" Jack pulled out two cables, bringing them closer together.

"Don't!" The Doctor cried. "It's going to flare!"

The cables sparked, and Jack was knocked backwards, clearly not breathing eyes dull, looking quite dead. Marion screamed, and ran towards his body, closely followed by Martha and Chantho. The Doctor just stared, again not reacting.

"Jate, get out of there! Get out! No!"

"I've got him." Martha held his head in her hands, and Marion buried her face in hers.

"Chan don't touch the cables tho!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana sounded desolate.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor mused, while Martha tried to give Jack CPR.

"Without the couplings," Yana sighed, "the engines will never start. It was all for nothing." He shook his head.

"Oh," The Doctor paused, "I don't know. Martha, leave him," his voice turned sharp, and his eyes cold.

"You've got to let me try," she pleaded, desperately continuing again.

"Come on, come on," the Time Lord shook his head, "just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me," "Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well-" the Doctor began, but was cut off as Jack abruptly sat up, eyes glowing for the briefest of moments. The three women shrieked.

"I think I've got just the man." The Doctor grinned.

Jack looked around, slightly bemused. "Was someone kissing me?"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly." The Doctor and Jack ran into the under-chamber

Atillo stared, confused. "The chamber's flooded," he explained dully.

"Trust me." The Doctor's eyes were wild. "We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!"

Atillo ran.

"How long have you known?" Jack stood at the door.

"Ever since I ran away from you," the Doctor didn't meet his eyes. "Good luck."

(-)

"We lost picture when that thing flared up." Marion sat at the screen, flanked by Martha, Yana and Chantho. "Doctor, are you there?"

_"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."_

"And still alive?" Yana sounded incredulous.

_"Oh, yes."_

"But he should evaporate," Yana stated. "What sort of a man is he?"

"I've only just met him." Marion said, looking to Martha for help explaining. She complied.

"The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up." The other companion said. "God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?" Yana asked. He looked quite distressed.

"Don't ask me to explain it." Martha said flatly. "That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says." She rolled her eyes and left to talk with Chantho.

_"When did you first realize?"_ The Doctors voice rang out from the speaker. Marion pushed the button, but the image didn't return.

_"Earth, 1892_" Then it was Jack. _"Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the_ _end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."_ His voice was harsh, even over intercom. Out of the corner if her eye, Marion saw Yana listening intently.

_"That's why I left you behind."_ The Doctirs voice was harsh. _"It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."_

_"Thanks."_ She could _see_ Jack's eye roll.

_"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." _Damn that man, he almost sounded proud. Marion shook her head.

_"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?"_. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

_"I never thought of it like that."_ Well.

_"Shame on you,"_ Jack laughed, the tension momentarily forgotten.

_"Yeah."_ She could hear the smile in the Time Lord's voice.

_"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal,"_ Jack started, _"I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life."_

(-)

_I bring life._

(-)

Suddenly, it wasn't just the Doctor and Jack. It was voices and _painpainpainpainpain_. She clutched her head

She vaguely heard Jack ask, _"What happened?"_

_"Rose."_

(-)

_Rose Tyler I-_

(-)

It _hurt_. It hurt so much.

_"I thought you'd sent her back home."_

Focus. She had to _focus_. Not on what was being said, but the voices themselves.

_"She_ _came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself."_

_"What does that mean, exactly?"_

She saw the old man, Yana, Yana with tears running down his face.

_"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human."_

(-)

_I see them all._

_But why do they hurt?_

(-)

_"Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."_

Nonononononono. He had to _stop_. She clenched her eyes shut, and placed trembling hands over her ears. She hardly even noticed Yana holding her steady while he himself was shaking.

_"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."_

(-)

_Am I ever gonna see you again?_

_You can't_

(-)

_"I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that."_

_"Do you want to die?"_

(-)

_Miss Tyler, do you want to die?_

(-)

_"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic."_

(-)

_You were fantastic. And you know what? So was I!_

(-)

_"This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky."_

"I never understand half the things he says." Martha was still talking to Chantho, but the noticed the other twos distress. "What's wrong?"

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?"

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know?" He shook his head. "Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled out an ornate fob watch.

"Stop it!" Marion cried, curling into a ball. Chantho rushed to reassure her, Martha going to Yana.

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me"

Marion unconsciously reached for her watch, then pushed it back into her pocket.

"An orphan in the storm."

"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken. It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."

"I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me." Martha left, and Yana stared at the watch.

Marion sat back up, feeling much better now that the voices had stopped. What had been wrong? She smiled a bit, and rocked back and forth. Her watch was so nice and warm and comforting. the room was so nice and warm and comforting. Voices were nasty, yes. No. Something… something was important. What? Roses. Roses were red. Very red. Red red roses. What?

The was snapped back by the very soft clicking of a watch and a golden light filling the room. It _hurt_. She could hear voices, to.

_"The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and-" _The light faded, and there stood a very different looking Yana.

"Chan Professor Yana tho?" The other woman's voice trembled.

As of not noticing anything, Yana walked forwards and pulled a lever closing in the control room.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho," Chantho stated the obvious, while Marion slowly edged away.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He smiled at Marion conspiratorially, and pulled another lever.

"Chan you must stop tho!" His assistant shouted. "Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho! Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho." Marion vaguely noticed she was pointing a gun at Yana. That was nice… wait, what?

Yana turned, and saw the gun. "Oh. Now I can say I was provoked." With almost superhuman speed, he knocked Marion to the ground. She felt… darkness. Her eyes glowed gold again; and she passed

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Utopia." Marion awoke to the sound of Yana's voice. It was different though. Crueler. "Makes you wonder what those ridiculous humans were thinking, eh?" He smiled at her, his face right in front of hers, and patted her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chantho's body on the ground, and shivered.

"What?" She tried to edge away, but he grabbed her wrist, his grip iron.

"Just tell me," his voice was soft, "how did you get that _gorgeous_ watch?" His eyes glinted madly. "And how did the doctor miss it? Idiot, he is. Yup! That's him eh?" He stood up, pulling her by the wrist, and walked towards the TARDIS, disconnecting it. "But, what do you expect from that oblivious-"

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you," the Doctors voice caused the Professor to start, and she slid out of his grip.

"Don't you dare!" Yana yelled at her, pushing her away. "I can save you! Restore what you have lost! I know who you are!"

There was a resounding crack, as a hole appeared in the Professor's chest. Marion looked over, and saw Chantho slump.

The door burst open, and the other three rushed in. "Marion!" The Doctor yelled, bursting in. Yana grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the TARDIS, and slammed the doors.

"Deadlocked," he said, satisfied.

"Let me in. Let me in!" She could hear the Doctor pounding on the doors. Yana simply shook his head, chuckled, and started to tie her wrist to the rail, her struggling in vain.

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" The Doctor sounded frantic. Yana simply sighed.

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn," he smiled at her. "You should try it sometime, if you ever get tired of blonde." His body started to glow golden, and Marion could see his features shifting into a familiar face... she had seen him, in Martha's time!

"Saxon…" she breathed.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" He cried, giddy "Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Hello," he looked back at Marion absentmindedly. "What do you think, girl?" He snapped his attention back to the doors.

"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think."

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor was shouting again. Personally Marion found shouting boring.

"Use my name," Saxon sing-songed.

"Master," the Doctor bit out, "I'm sorry.

"Tough!" Saxon cried, starting up the TARDIS. "Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye! And I'm taking your little _girlfriend_ too" The last thing Marion remembered was the Doctor calling her name, among the TARDISes wheezing.

**WELL WHO EXPECTED THAT? I didn't! I'm still, WTF? GAH! And I SAID THERE WOULD BE NO MASTER KIDNAPPING! Stupid! Oh, my god. Stupid chapter! What were you thinking? Idiot! Anyways, STUUUUUUPID! Don't kill me for this. And I PROMISE the Master won't like, torture her or anything. God, I am so evil!**

**R&R!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Belkar: "I think this whole 'fighter' thing has really gotten in the way of you discovering your true des timey as a wharf. **

**Roy: "I'm going to dance on your grave, you know."**

**Belkar: "Xykon, you let my fathers skiff drift out with the tide! _I will avenge it!_"**

**Roy: "Maybe a nice jig? I might take lessons first."**


	14. Chapter 13: Apparently I do what I want

**'Elloelloello! Hey guys! I know, that this isn't soon, but it's better than the gap from the last update! Anyways, incase you couldn't tell, I'm in a good mood. Why, you might ask? I WENT TO THE NIGHT BEFORE OUR STARS LAST NIGHT! No spoilers or anything, butitwasfantasmazing! Then I listened to 'The Doctor is Dying' by Chameleon Circuit, and... whoa. Anyways, I _know _I promised that the Master wouldn't torture Marion, but it's his character. So there is some, but it's more like mentions, nothing graphic. **

**RogueSyrene: Don't worry about it. ;) Sorry, though about what's coming. Thank you though! I agree.**

**TimeLadyHope: Thank you. :) That means bunches.**

**whovianpower: Thanks!**

**Missfantasyfreak: uhh, Thanks! :)**

**TeamTHEFT: Yeah... that was sort of a last-minute descision in the writing process. I'm glad!**

**Kylaia78: Thanks!**

**jenn008: I think this constitutes as soon...**

**BatailleDeMots: reviewreviewreviewreviewthanksthanksthanksthanks! Glad you like it!**

**CaptainBrieOnToast: Well... you liked it then? ;D**

** : Yes, it would be good if she did... But plot is plot. Thank you bunches though.**

**IDODW**

The TARDIS lurched to a halt, and the Master looked over at his unwitting passenger. Still unconscious, she was hanging off the railing by her wrist. He chuckled to himself. Who would have thought that the Doctor would be traveling with a disguised Time Lady and wouldn't have noticed? He shook his head. Really, he shouldn't be surprised. The Doctor was and idiot. He looked away and turned back to the TARDIS console.

"D-doctor…?" The Human piped up, her voice slurred with confusion and tiredness.

"Nope!" He turned his head and grinned at her, and she flinched. "Just good old me! What could be better?"

She tried to edge away from him before realizing her wrist was tied. "Let me go!" She glared at him angrily.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "Tut-tut Miss Prentice. I have a job, and you are not going to try to stop me. Ta?" He smiled at her again.

"The Doctor. He'll stop you!"

He shook his head, before turning away. He had work to do.

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!"

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

"Oh, Miss Prentice!" The Master called, walking into the house. She shuddered and backed herself up against the comer of the room she was perpetually locked in. These past six months had been terrible.

First off, the Doctor hadn't come for her. Really, she shouldn't be surprised. She was just some librarian. Why would anyone care about her? What was she worth?

And the Master came, every single day, and would just _stare _at her. He would occasionally ask her questions, but when she didn't answer he would hit her, yell a bit, then leave. On the off days, he would tie her down, and hit her until her skin was mottled with bruises. She had never answered him.

The other day, there had been a giant pull on her, and she found herself stuck to a wall, hearing strange screams outside. It had been terrifying, but it had suddenly stopped, and she had fallen to the ground.

The Master walked in. "It's time."

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

"I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years."

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

"I honestly don't know who I am. I mean," she looked up at the Master, "I remember snippets of words, but my first clear memory is waking up in a field in 1912."

It had been a year now, and she had all but given up on the Doctor coming to save her. She and the Master had conversations every day now. He had introduced her to his wife yesterday. Lucy, her name was. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her whenever she saw the bruises. She knew how painful the Master's hits could be.

She shook her head. Rebellious thoughts were no good. The last time she had talked back had been… painful.

"Time Lords are touch telepaths, you know," her captor looked at her. "If you want, I could see if I can find your memories, that is if you give me permission to enter your mind." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She shook her head, and his expression morphed into one of anger. He raised his hand threateningly and brought it down hard.

She woke up tied down again, and looked over shuddering when she saw the knives. It wasn't the first time he had used them, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now!"

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

She gasped as the Doctor, Martha and Jack suddenly appeared on the monitors. It was Election Day, and she had been given free reign of the house for being so good.

She recalled what the Master had said yesterday, as he was questioning her. She shook her head. It wasn't good to hope.

_"He locked the circuit, but with an 18-month leeway. That means… tomorrow!"_

Purely by chance she had wandered into a giant room with monitors showing locations all over London. It was in a back alley. The air had sort of… warped, and the three had fallen out.

They looked around for a minute before venturing out. Marion gasped. She recognized where they were! And the Master wasn't here. She could leave. But if he caught her... She glanced at the front door, debating.

Her hand reached into her pocket, where her watch still sat. It was a good thing all the clothes she was given /had/ pockets, else she would've lost it.

No. She was getting off topic. She stared at the door, so tempting, but so dangerous. She grabbed her watch, looked at it for a second, and made her decision.

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

She was sprinting down the street, as fast as she could, trying to get there. Everywhere she looked, the Master was on TV's. He had won the election. She couldn't help hearing his speech.

_"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor."_

That stopped her dead. He _knew_. He knew the Doctor was here.

She ran faster.

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

_"Britain, Britain, Britain."_ The Master's voice rang out all across London, and Marion just tried to keep going.

_"What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill."_ Her head started to burn again, just like eighteen months ago. She ground to a halt in front of an electronics store, the Master on every screen.

_"Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars."_

_"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."_ She laughed at that, through the pain. It was never for friendship.

_"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student and librarian?"_

That snapped her out of it. She had been a librarian. Suddenly, a high-pitched beeping came from the store, and a countdown appeared on the screen. She quickly jumped behind a bench just as the store exploded.

He _knew_.

She ran.

••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••

She eventually came to a halt inside an abandoned warehouse, where she was sure she wouldn't be found. She had seen, on the news channel. She was a wanted terrorist now. And so were Jack, Martha and the Doctor. At least she hadn't hallucinated them.

She buried her head in her hands. What was she going to _do_? She was on her own, sure in the same _city_ as the Doctor, but it was a big city, and she had no way of contacting him, or Jack, or Martha.

She heard a scuffle by the entrance, and ducked down. Had he found her?

"This should be safe, there are no cameras in the warehouse. What do you think?" /No/. It couldn't be. That sounded like-

"Jack, you are a lifesaver!" And that was Martha!

"Weeelllllll…" it was him. He came back. He really did. "It does look nice… but there's someone else here.

"You don't think _he_," Martha began.

"It might be. Now both of you, quiet." Marion clapped her hands over her mouth desperate not to make a sound. Why? Why didn't she just go over there? She heard footsteps coming over and ducked down more.

"Ah-_Marion_?" The Doctor loomed over her, his eyes bright with emotion. She curled up even more under his piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, did you say-" She heard Martha talking as she came over, only for her voice to be cut off by a sharp gasp.

"_Marion_?" The instant those words hit her ears, she felt two strong arms-Jack's arms-wrapped around her. Unable to take it anymore, she broke down, sobbing, into Jack's arms.

"I-I thought y-you wouldn't come!" She choked, trying to control herself. "I-it was so l-long, and I only saw _him_..." She started to cry again.

"Marion?" That was Martha's voice. "Hey, I need you to look at me for a second." The other Companion's voice was calm, like a doctor's. She turned her head to look at Martha Jones. "Good, now listen, you're going to be fine. Don't worry. We came, see?"

"How long?" His voice was cold. The Doctor's voice. She could only stare at him blankly. "How long did he have you captive?"

"Eigh-eighteen months…" she breathed out, trying not to remember what had been done to her.

"What did he do?"

"I-I don't-" she was interrupted when the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples. Before she could react, memories were flashing by. Real memories.

(-)

_The Master advancing on her, hand raised._

_Being pinned down on the table._

_Screaming as the invisible force held her against the wall._

_Being pinned down, again._

_Finally talking._

_Meeting Lucy._

_More and more pain and_ drumming_ and _pain_ and _screaming_._

(-)

She realized after a second, that it wasn't just the memory screaming, she was as well. She felt herself being pulled backwards away from the pain, away from _Him_.

She could briefly hear muffled voices befor everything went black.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"What the hell was _that_?" Jack Harkness was livid. "What did you do to her?"

The Doctor's eyes were cold as he stared directly back at Jack. "I had to know what happened to her. Time Lords are touch telepaths. I went through her memories-"

"You made her relive them!" He snapped back. "Clearly the Master hurt her, and you made her remember everything he did to her. No wonder she backed away from you. What _happened_ to you Doc? When I was with you…" he shook his head. "Not even big ears would do this, and you know it. You've changed."

"I…" the Doctor began, before shaking his head and turning away.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Marion groggily opened her eyes to the smell of chips and the sound of voices, the Doctor's specifically.

"It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below." He paused. "Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy." She felt Jack, who was sitting with his arms around her, stiffen. "And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know."

"What about you?" She heard Martha ask.

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped."

She heard Jack's Vortex Manipulator beep, right next to her ears, but stayed still. She didn't want the Doctor to know she was awake, didn't want to see anything else. "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it," she heard Jack say.

"Patch it through to the laptop," the Doctor order.

She felt Jack receive the laptop, felt him hesitate to start. "Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you," he took a deep breath, and held up the laptop, in clear view of Marion, unknowingly.

A sort of logo appeared, like a 'T' built out of hexagons. She had seen it. She _knew _she had, but she didn't know where. She tried to access her memories, but it was all… blank.

"You work for Torchwood." Well _he_ clearly knew what it was.

"I swear to you," she could feel Jack shaking, heard the pleading in his voice, "it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" The Doctor's voice was hollow.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it," Jack begged, "I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour, and-and Rosie's!"

The Doctor shook his head, and pressed play. The laptop had shifted, so Marion could no longer see it, but she could hear it.

_"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm-Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_ The woman's delivery was short and blunt. Marion found herself quite a bit confused.

"What's the Archangel Network?" She heard the Doctor ask.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it," Martha sounded as confused as Marion felt.

"It's a mobile phone network," Jack explained to the Doctor. "Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

"It's in the phones!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." The doctor did… _something_ and four beats came out.

Four. Four. Didididum didididum. It was too much for her. She curled up, covering her ears. There had been no shortage of that when she was with the Master. Didididum. Didididum.

"R-Marion?" She heard Jack ask, but it was too much. She just drowned them all out. They didn't come for her. They didn't care about her. She wasn't important. Just another wayward piece of time. Worthless, she was. They didn't want her. The Doctor didn't want her. She was alone.

**...Well... That was... Interesting, needless to say. Remember to review! See you next chapter!**

**OOTS QUOTE:**

**Roy: "OK. I think we need to bear three degrees and... eight minutes to starboard."**

**Durkon: "Ooch! 'Starboard' means ta tha right!"**

**V: "Yes, thank you. (I stayed aboard a ship for half the last book too, you know.)"**


End file.
